15 Songs We Are Not Allowed to Sing on Song Night
by Gryphon-Door
Summary: Unsatisfied with the love in the world, Aphrodite decides to make the campers sing "modern songs" instead of the usual campfire ones; however, it doesn't go well...with certain songs. This story is also a parody of a typical PJO Karaoke fic.
1. Intro

**Introduction**

For the first time in her immortal life, Aphrodite was terribly bored. Why?

Simple, because there weren't good love stories to listen to or to experience for the present.

She had first tried to read fanfiction love stories but they were extremely cliche...like the one she was currently reading.

* * *

><p><em>And Percy said to Annabeth, "But I really love you, Annie. Please marry me."<em>

_"No way!" said Annabeth._

_ The next day, Percy went back to Annabeth's house._

_Percy said to Annabeth, "I really love you, Annie. Please marry me."_

_"No way!" said Annabeth._

* * *

><p>Then, she tried to read romance novels but she had ADHD and couldn't concentrate on them for long periods of time...<p>

She also tried to listen to love songs on the radio but it was just mostly mainstream trash.

"WHY IS THERE LESS LOVE IN THE WORLD NOW?" she screamed after listening to LMFAO's songs.

Aphrodite had to find a way to bring love back into the world. Now, she was thinking about how she was going to execute it.

There was an idea: she could make the campers sing some other songs besides the lame campfire ones they usually did.

Aphrodite loved this idea (no pun intended); the campers would then have an opportunity to make sweet, sweet love to their opposite number. Then, will come the love!

Aphrodite quickly Apparated to camp. Since she was a goddess and obviously not a **witch**, it wasn't necessary for her to spin on her heel in order to teleport, but there was nothing wrong in referencing a popular book series, so why not?

* * *

><p>"Lady Aphrodite," said Chiron with politeness, "This is rather a surprise."<p>

"Chiron," said the Lady of the Doves, "I am here to make an important announcement!"

"Go right ahead then as you please," answered Chiron. He banged his hoof to get the campers' attentions off their lunches and onto the goddess of beauty.

"Campers," said Aphrodite, "Instead of singing your lame campfire songs every night, I will like some of you to sing some more meaningful songs. Like to your crushes, for example."

She Disapparated after that nice sentence.

Chiron cleared his throat after she left and said, "I guess we'll comply with Aphrodite's suggestions."

Some of the campers cheered while others looked less than enthusiastic.


	2. An Early Disaster

**An Early Disaster**

"For the first act," said Annabeth in a purple dress, "Drew will sing Ke$ha's _Tick Tock."_

Everyone applauded as Drew took the stage. She was dressed in the typical Camp Half-Blood outfit. The music started to play.

"_Wake in the morning feeling like P. Diddy_" sang Drew in a very off-key tone.

Some of the campers started to cover their ears while others started to boo.

"_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door; I'm going to hit this city_," she continued to sing very badly.

At this point, some of the Hermes kids started to throw bottles at Drew.

One hit her in the head and knocked her unconscious.

"Yayyyyy!" screamed the crowd.

Annabeth came forward again and said awkwardly, "The next act has Travis singing Train's _Hey Soul Sister_ to a certain someone..."

This time, Travis came up unto the stage, holding a guitar.

He sat on a stool and said in the microphone, "This one is for Katie!"

* * *

><p><strong>On Olympus...<strong>

"Yes," said Aphrodite who was watching the first song night, "Tratie."

* * *

><p>Katie watched with earnest yearning as Travis started playing on his guitar.<p>

"_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brain_," he sang in a horrible high-pitched voice as he plucked the guitar strings.

Katie's interested face soon turned to disgust as Travis continued to sing badly.

"_Hey soul sister. Ain't that mister mister. On the radio, stereo. The way you move ain't fair, you know_," he hollered loudly.

Many of the campers started to laugh at Travis' ridiculous vocalizations, along with his abysmal guitar playing. They started to jeer at not only Travis, but Katie as well.

"Travis! You are like the next Michael Jackson!" taunted one camper.

"Hey Katie! I am so jealous of your boyfriend!" yelled one Aphrodite girl.

Katie, who was now flushing a deep red, stormed out of the amphitheater with tears in her eyes.

Travis stopped playing when he saw Katie run out of the theater. He dropped his guitar and started to run after her.

Everyone in the crowd laughed at the scene. Annabeth just stood there on the stage, looking dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Olympus...<strong>

"What in the name of Hades!" screamed Aphrodite.

Hades glared in her direction for a minute before going off to watching his iPad.

"These campers can't sing for beans," she muttered while pulling her hair.

"My children can," said Apollo who just overheard her.

"Well, the other 90% can't," complained Aphrodite.

"What's this about?" asked Apollo with a smirk on his face.

"None of your business, Apollo!" said Aphrodite who turned away from him.

"I'm going to bother you until you tell me," said Apollo as a huge grin appeared on his face.

"That may have worked on your sister but that's not going to work on me, Apollo" said Aphrodite haughtily.

"Okay then," said Apollo, "I'm just going to break up mortal couples until you tell me."

"FINE! I WILL TELL YOU!" yelled Aphrodite.

Aphrodite explained to him how she wanted more love in the world so she started to make the campers sing other songs in hope that shipping would occur.

"Ahhh," said Apollo intelligently, "And the horrible singing is ruining your plan because it completely destroys potential relationships."

"YES!" shouted Aphrodite, "CAN YOU LEAVE NOW SO I CAN CONCENTRATE ON DEFUSING THE PROBLEM!"

"Actually," said Apollo silkily, "I can fix this."

"I forgot," said Aphrodite, "That you are the god of singing even though you somehow suck at singing."

"Hey!" cried out Apollo, "Do you want me to fix your problem or not?"

"Sorry," shrugged Aphrodite, "It's the truth."

Apollo glared at her while snapping his fingers and afterwards said, "There, your precious campers will have beautiful singing voices and talent on all musical instruments when they perform on song night."

"Thank you so much, Apollo" said Aphrodite.

She kissed him on the cheek and walked back to her room with a new spring in her step. Apollo fainted from her gorgeous kiss and fell onto the ground.

"Nothing can go wrong now," thought Aphrodite as she skipped to her room.

If only she knew.


	3. Song 1

**Song #1**

Today, less campers signed up for song night. Many of them had remembered the horrible singing of the performers from the opening song night.

Surprisingly, Travis had decided to sign up for song night again, this time, with his twin, Connor. He smiled as he copied both of their names and their song unto the sign-up list.

Behind Connor and him, Piper and Reyna were pressuring Jason into signing up...

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

It was finally song night. Annabeth, like last night, was the hostess.

"Okay," she said, "First up, we have Will Solace, who will be singing _Let It Be_."

The crowd cheered as Will came up unto the stage, dragging a grand piano. Everyone knew that Will, as a son of Apollo, couldn't possibly fail at singing.

Silence hushed the crowd as Will sat in front of the piano and started playing the legendary Beatles' song. Will played and sang the song so well that by the end of his act, everyone, including Annabeth, was applauding very loudly.

After Will got off the stage with his piano, Annabeth looked at her note card to see who was the next singer, but she was sorely disappointed.

"The next song will be sung by the Stoll twins," read out Annabeth without much enthusiasm.

The crowd started to snicker; they obviously remembered the fiasco pulled off by Travis Stoll from the first night.

Travis, who was holding a guitar, and Connor went up unto the stage. Travis sat cross-legged on the stage while his brother stood awkwardly next to him.

"THIS IS FOR KATIE!" shouted Travis once again. The crowd started to applaud and whistle, not out of respect but out of amusement.

When the crowd finally settled down, Travis started to strum the guitar and played a very familiar tune. The campers were trying to guess what song he was going to sing when Travis finally opened his voice.

_"Oh woooah, oh woooooah, oh wooooah, oh.  
>You know you love me, I know you care,<br>you shout whenever and I'll be there.  
>You are my love, you are my heart<br>and we will never ever ever be apart.  
>Are we an item? girl quit playing,<br>we're just friends, what are you saying.  
>Said there's another, look right in my eyes,<br>my first love broke my heart for the first time.  
>And I was like…<em>

_Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
>like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,<br>like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
>Thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

_Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
>like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,<br>like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
>Thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

_Oh, for you I would have done whatever,  
>and I just can't believe we aint together<br>and I wanna play it cool the thought of losing you  
>I buy you anything, I buy you any ring,<br>and now please say baby fix me and you shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream.  
>I'm going down down down down<br>and I just can't believe my first love won't be around.  
>And I'm like…<em>

_Baby, baby, baby oooooh,_  
><em>like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,<em>  
><em>like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.<em>  
><em>Thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

_Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
>like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,<br>like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
>Thought you'd always be mine, mine" (Travis)<em>

Then, Connor began his rap.

_"Connor, When I was 13, I had my first love,  
>there was nobody that compared to my baby<br>and nobody came between us, no-one could ever come above  
>She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,<br>she woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks._

_She made my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see her in the street and_  
><em>at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.<em>  
><em>She knows she got me dazing coz she was so amazing<em>  
><em>and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying…." (Connor)<em>

Travis went to finish up the song.

_"Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
>like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,<br>like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
>Thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

_Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
>like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,<br>like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
>Thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

_Now I'm gone,  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,<br>yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
>yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,<br>now I'm all gone.  
>Gone, gone, gone, gone, I'm gone." (Travis)<em>

Travis stopped strumming his guitar and stood up with his brother. He saw with amusement that the crowd was still groaning from listening to _Baby _at high volume.

Meanwhile, Annabeth, who had been on the stage with them, had fainted from their mysteriously perfect octaves, both in voice and instrument playing.

Because the hostess was knocked out, the rest of song night was canceled unofficially.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Katie!" yelled Travis from within the exiting crowd, "Wait up!"<p>

Katie stopped walking and stood still to let Travis catch up. When Travis finally caught up, she turned around, put her right hand under his chin to pull his face closer to hers,...and slapped him.

"Ow...What was that for?" complained Travis who was touching the newly bruised spot on his face.

"That was for embarrassing me again!" said Katie sternly.

"How did the Hades did I embarrass you again?" he asked back angrily.

"Are you kidding me?" said Katie in a louder voice, "Out of all the songs you could have sang for me, you sang the most idiotic one!"

"I only sang _Baby _just to get back at the others yesterday," shot back Travis.

Katie shook her head and finally said, "Travis Stoll, I cannot fucking understand you and your intentions, but I can conclude that you are not good enough for me."

She turned around to leave him.

After she walked a considerable distance, Travis found his voice.

"Katie, please give me another chance," he called to her as he ran to her once more.

Katie ignored him and snapped her fingers; some vines grew out of the ground and entangled Travis, preventing him from following her any further.

* * *

><p><strong>On Mount Olympus...<strong>

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Aphrodite, "NOT TRATIE!"

"What's up?" asked Apollo who had been standing behind her.

Aphrodite jumped at his voice; she had no idea that he was behind her all this time. She finally decided to ignore Apollo's stalker-like behavior and answer his question.

"Katie Gardener doesn't want Travis Stoll anymore because he sang a certain song called '_Baby'_ for her at song night," she growled.

"What's wrong with my child's song?" asked Apollo innocently, "A lot of the ladies love him for that song."

"You do know that everybody else hates him and his music, right?" replied Aphrodite who was rolling her eyes.

Apollo just chuckled and said, "Some people just hate me and my descendants just because we were always too awesome for them."

Aphrodite chortled at his reply and said, "You? Awesome? I find that really hard to believe."

"Then, let me show you my awesomeness," replied Apollo with a smile.

He started to pose in front of Aphrodite, who sighed at his idiocy and narcissism.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "Baby" is by the infamous Justin Bieber. But in all seriousness, people should really stop hating on him. He actually has more talent than some artists of this generation... like LMFAO.**


	4. Song 2

**Song #2**

The next day, Chiron made an important announcement.

"Lady Aphrodite would like to make her regards that the song,_ Baby, _is banned from every song night," he said.

That didn't really affect anyone because no boy wanted to sing a Justin Beiber song anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Afterwards...<strong>

Grover was walking through the woods when something very heavy landed on him.

He reached for his pipes quickly but stopped when he realized it was just Juniper.

"Hey Grover," she said after she got off him.

Grover sat up and started shaking his head to make sure the leaves stuck on his horns fell off. He then turned to his green girlfriend.

"What's up, June?" he said.

"Oh, nothing much," she said with a small smile, "Except I heard from Katie that you guys are singing some rather interesting songs every night."

"Yeah, Aphrodite forced us to," replied Grover, "What about them?"

"Grover," said Juniper rather quietly, "Did you ever volunteer to sing on these nights?"

"No..." said Grover slowly.

"Grover," simpered Juniper who put on her 'cute' face complete with green blushes, "I would like you to volunteer for song night tonight."

"I don't know," said Grover rather embarrassingly, "I'm no good at singing."

"Please, Grover" begged Juniper softly, "Can you do this for me? I just want to hear you sing." As she was talking, Juniper started to hug Grover very tightly, almost like a boa constrictor strangling its prey.

"Fine, June" muttered Grover in a tired voice, "I will sing...just for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

"Nico!" cried out Clarisse, "What the Hades did you land on me for?"

"Sorry," said Nico as he got off Clarisse, "I screwed up my shadow traveling."

"You better run very far now," growled Clarisse, "Or I will screw up your ass with my foot."

Not far from these two were Reyna, Piper, and Jason.

"JASON! CHOOSE ME! DAMMIT!" screamed Piper.

"NO! CHOOSE ME!" yelled Reyna.

Jason was covering his ears at the loudness of both girls' voice; can't those two just shut up? He had this problem ever since he and six other demigods defeated Gaea and her children. Reyna had refused to give up on him and decided to chase him all the way to Camp Half-Blood where Piper was staying for the summer.

Now those two were fighting over him...EVERY DAMN DAY!

He really wanted to blast both girls with his electrokinesis, but his honorable Roman nature prevented him from doing so.

He just sighed as both girls kept screaming at each other over him.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later...<strong>

"Okay campers," said Chiron, clapping his hands together, "It's time for song night."

Everyone, including some satyrs and dryads, crowded into the bleachers of the amphitheater and watched the stage eagerly.

The hostess of the song night came up onto the stage, but it wasn't Annabeth; it was Drew.

"Good evening everyone," she simpered while most of the crowd booed at her, "Annabeth wasn't feeling quite up to the task tonight because of a _certain_ song yesterday, so I would be taking her place for the time being."

She smirked at the Stoll brothers while saying this.

"Anyways, the first performers will be Grover Underwood and two satyr buddies," she continued while looking at her note card.

Juniper cheered loudly while Grover and his friends got onto the stage with their equipment, but she was one of the few who cheered.

Grover waited for his satyr drummer to get ready and play the beat and also for his satyr D.J. to play the electronic tune and effects.

That's when they started to sing.

_"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, yeah!" (all three of them)_

_"Campers of 2000 sing!" (Grover)_

_"La La La La La La La La La  
>La La La La La La La La La<br>La La La La La La La La La  
>La La La La La La La La La<br>La La La La La La La La La  
><em>La La La La La La La La La<br>La La La La La La La La La  
>La La La La La La La La La (all three of them once more)<br>La La La La La La La La La  
>La La La La La La La La La<br>_La La La La La La La La La  
>La La La La La La La La La<br>La La La La La La La La La  
>La La La La La La La La La<br>_La La La La La La La La La  
>La La La La La La La La La<br>La La La La La La La La La  
>La La La La La La La La La<br>La La La La La La La La (etc)"____

Grover and his "band" continued to sing that one word while everyone else was wondering when he was going to finish singing.

"What the Hades is this song," whispered Mark to his half-sister Clarisse, "It just freaking repeats one damn word over and over again."

"Isn't that today's music?" whispered Kayla who was eavesdropping on the Ares' children conversation, "Because most of them repeat one sentence over and over again too."

When Grover and his satyrs finally sang the last "La" and bowed for their performance, most of the crowd ironically threw trash at them.

* * *

><p><strong>On Mount Olympus...<strong>

Aphrodite watched disappointingly at the scene between Juniper and Grover in her magical crystal love ball.

"Juniper," begged Grover, "Please forgive me."

"NO!" screamed Juniper, "You fucking made a fool out of me. Go find another dryad who wants your stupidity."

Grover watched helplessly as Juniper ran angrily from him back to the forest.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Aphrodite, "NOT GRUNIPER!"

When she finished screaming, she realized that every other Olympian was staring at her.

"Are you alright, dear?" asked her husband, Hephaestus, as she started to blush.

"Yes," she replied in a small voice.

Everyone else turned back to their activties except Apollo who walked up to her.

"Some song screwing up your love game?" he asked with mocking politeness.

"Shut up Apollo," said Aphrodite, "I need to ban another song now because it has stupid lyrics."

"Hmph," grunted Apollo, "If you are going to ban songs for song night, you are going to have to ban a lot of songs."

"Nonsense," replied Aphrodite, "There can't be that _many _crappy songs in the world."

"There are a lot of songs that can be banned for a reason other than crappiness," said Apollo wisely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The **"Class of 3000 Theme Song" belongs to Andre 3000. Yeah, a theme song from my childhood.****

**Also, screw Team Reyna and Team Piper, it's all about Team Hazel! :DDDDDD**


	5. Song 3

**Song #3**

The next day, Chiron made another important annoncement at breakfast.

"Lady Aphrodite states that the "Class of 3000 theme song" is banned from use on song night as it most of its lyrics consists of only one word," he said.

Yeah, that was _really_ important.

* * *

><p><strong>Later, during the day...<strong>

Leo Valdez was busy cleaning Festus, his pet automaton, in the forest. What he didn't know was that he was being watched.

Kayla was hiding behind a nymph's tree and was watching Leo use a portable hose to wash Festus. She watched his handsome figure move the invention elegantly through the air to spray the automaton.

Kayla had developed a crush on Valdez ever since he came to camp. From first sight, she thought he was the hottest boy she had ever saw.

What Kayla didn't like about Leo was that he always fell for other, more beautiful girls who would reject him. Thus, she was countinously trapped in a never-ending love triangle.

Kayla had volunteered for song night an hour ago before stalking Leo and now was trying to think of the perfect song to sing to him while she was watching him.

"Should I sing _Love Story_?" she thought, "Nah, Will thinks that song is so cheesy. Can't lose my rep to my cabin."

She continued to ponder as Leo was wrapping up his work on Festus.

"It doesn't need to be a romantic song," she kept thinking, "It just needs to be a song that would catch Leo's eye."

Leo finished up his dragon cleaning on Festus and started to make his way back to camp, but Kayla didn't notice.

"_Misery Business?_" questioned Kayla in her head, "But it's not like anyone else likes him too..."

Then, the bulb lit up; Kayla finally thought of the perfect song to sing!

"YES!" she screamed, "AFTER HE HEARS THIS, HE WILL LOVE ME AND LOVE ME FOREVER!"

She started to dance while shouting very loudly, "OH YEAH! OH YEAH!" until some of the nymphs decided to throw apples at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...near the basketball courts...<strong>

"JASON!" screamed Reyna and Piper.

"Dammit," thought the son of Jupiter.

Reyna and Piper marched up to Jason; strangely though, they seemed to be mad at _him _instead of each other.

"JASON!," screamed Reyna once again with Piper on her side, "WHY THE HADES DID YOU NOT SING YESTERDAY?"

"You damn know why," growled Jason, "No one wanted to go up after that faun sang a song with only one word for the lyrics."

"YOU COULD HAVE WENT UP!" yelled Reyna.

"YEAH!" shouted Piper now, "SO FAR, YOU HAVE WORMED YOUR WAY OUT OF TWO SONG NIGHTS! JUST MAN UP AND SING DAMMIT SO WE BOTH KNOW WHICH OF THE TWO OF US YOU WANT AS A GIRLFRIEND!"

"For once," said Reyna in a more normal voice, "I agree with Piper. Just man up, Jason."

"Funny that you both tell me to "man up" when both of you can't "man up" at all," replied Jason cooly.

Both girls glared at him before turning around to walk away from him. As they left, Jason heard Reyna's voice.

"Just remember to sign up for song night, you asshole."

* * *

><p><strong>Much later...at night...<strong>

It was song night.

As usual, the hostess, Drew, went up unto the stage to introduce the first singer.

"Okay people, the first performer for tonight is Kayla...um well I forgot her last name," stammered Drew.

Kayla eagerly skipped to the stage. She was wearing some clothes that looked beautiful on her, but I am not going to describe them because such description is verbose and unneeded.

When she was finally on the stage, she waved to the Hephaestus kids operating the stage effects to initiate the beat of the song. She began to sing once she felt that the tempo was right.

_"(Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark)  
>Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah<br>Yeah, yeah  
>Yeah-ah-ah<br>Yeah-ah-ah  
>Yeah-ah-ah<br>Yeah-ah-ah  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_7am, waking up in the morning_  
><em>Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs<em>  
><em>Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal<em>  
><em>Seein' everything, the time is goin'<em>  
><em>Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'<em>  
><em>Gotta get down to the bus stop<em>  
><em>Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)<em>

_Kickin' in the front seat_  
><em>Sittin' in the back seat<em>  
><em>Gotta make my mind up<em>  
><em>Which seat can I take?<em>

_It's Friday, Friday_  
><em>Gotta get down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend<em>  
><em>Friday, Friday<em>  
><em>Gettin' down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
><em>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, fun, fun<em>  
><em>Lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_7:45, we're drivin' on the highway_  
><em>Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, think about fun<em>  
><em>You know what it is<em>  
><em>I got this, you got this<em>  
><em>My friend is by my right<em>  
><em>I got this, you got this<em>  
><em>Now you know it<em>

_Kickin' in the front seat_  
><em>Sittin' in the back seat<em>  
><em>Gotta make my mind up<em>  
><em>Which seat can I take?<em>

_It's Friday, Friday_  
><em>Gotta get down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend<em>  
><em>Friday, Friday<em>  
><em>Gettin' down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
><em>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, fun, fun<em>  
><em>Lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday_  
><em>Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')<em>  
><em>We-we-we so excited<em>  
><em>We so excited<em>  
><em>We gonna have a ball today<em>

_Tomorrow is Saturday_  
><em>And Sunday comes after...wards<em>  
><em>I don't want this weekend to end<em>

_It's Friday, Friday_  
><em>Gotta get down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend<em>  
><em>Friday, Friday<em>  
><em>Gettin' down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
><em>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, fun, fun<em>  
><em>Lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_It's Friday, Friday_  
><em>Gotta get down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend<em>  
><em>Friday, Friday<em>  
><em>Gettin' down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
><em>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, fun, fun<em>  
><em>Lookin' forward to the weekend"<em>

When Kayla finished, most of the audience started to jeer and and laugh at her. She watched with dismay as some of the Ares kids started to throw bottles of water at her.

She dodged some of the bottles and looked for Leo Valdez in the crowd; Kayla saw that he was also laughing at her.

This was too much for the young daughter of Apollo; she quickly ran off the stage and out of the amphitheater as her tears rolled off her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Some time later...<strong>

Chiron walked back into the Big House; he was disgusted with most of his campers' behavior tonight. From the back of the amphitheater, he had witnessed most of the crowd humiliating one of his younger campers after she had sang her song.

As a result, Chiron punished the campers who had mocked her with a year-long KP duty. The only campers who had not been punished were the Apollo kids, many of the Athena children, and the 'Big Three' children.

He was really frustrated with Aphrodite in general. Her idea was not creating love, but rather hate and chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>On Olympus...<strong>

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Aphrodite once more, "WHYYYYYYYY LEOOO! SHE COULD HAVE BEEN YOURS!"

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't yell in my ear," said Apollo who had been next to her, "What is it this time?"

"Apollo," said Aphrodite urgently, "One of your children, Kayla, was humiliated by the other campers after she was singing out her love to her crush."

"Really!" replied Apollo who looked mad for once, "What the Hades! What did my daughter do?"

"She sang _Friday_," said Aphrodite.

Apollo looked surprised for a moment before saying, "Okay, never mind, she deserved that humiliation because she sang the worst song ever posted on the net."

Aphrodite was not listening; she was thinking about her song night event that was going all wrong. Apparently, as shown by the last three nights, there were many songs that were not acceptable to be sung in the public.

Yes, she could ban such songs and I-message Chiron about them, but such a job will waste too much energy. She needed someone that could do it for her.

Her brain lit up; _Chiron_ could ban the songs for her. She just needed to tell him to make a guidelines paper for song night and to also make a list of songs that were banned for song night as well.

Aphrodite chuckled to herself; she was so smart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "Friday" is by Rebecca Black. Oh yeah, today is Friday. :)**


	6. Song 4

**Song #4**

It was just 3:00 pm.

Chiron sighed; he had a lot of paperwork to do ever since Aphrodite gave him the job of creating guidelines for song night and also banning songs that "killed" the love during song nights.

So far he had banned _Baby_, _Class of 3000_, and now, _Friday_. He also listed the reasons for their ban...

* * *

><p><span>Banned Songs<span>

1.** Baby-**Despite its rather 'cute' message, many of the campers cannot stand this song.

2.** Class of 3000-**It has only one word for most of its lyrics.

3.** Friday-**Everyone likes Katy Perry better.

* * *

><p>After completing his documents, he trotted out of the Big House and towards the front of the amphitheater to post the guidelines and ban list near the sign up sheet. When he was finished, he trotted back to the Big House.<p>

As he walked to the house, he noticed a crowd of people near Thalia's tree. Chiron looked a bit more closely and saw that the crowd were the Hunters of Artemis.

The Hunters, having spotted him, quickly ran down the hill to the Big House with Thalia leading the pack.

Chiron saw with a little repulsion that Thalia looked more rugged than ever. Her hair was longer than ever and was all over the place.

"Do the Hunters even carry scissors?" wondered Chiron as he saw that Thalia's eyes were mostly invisible from her now-long bangs.

"Greetings, Hunters of Artemis," said Chiron politely, "Did Lady Artemis request you to be sent here?"

"Unfortunately, yes," muttered one hunter.

"Well, you know the drill," said Chiron, "Go unpack your cargo at cabin 8 first."

* * *

><p><strong>Song Night Time...<strong>

The Hunters followed the other campers to the amphitheater; they were still wondering why the campers had to sing songs every night.

When everybody finally entered, Nyssa, daughter of Hephaestus, quickly sat down in the first row with the Hunters for a good view of the stage. However, it was also for another reason as well.

She wanted to see Will Solace up close when he performed. Will was one of her closest friends, but this summer, she had hoped that both of them can be something more.

The crowd started to quiet down as Annabeth, who had just recovered from _Baby_, walked up the stage as hostess once more. She walked towards the mike put in the center of the stage and held it as she spoke.

"Good evening, campers and Hunters," she greeted politely, "Hopefully tonight, I won't get knocked out by another horrible song."

Annabeth stared in the Stoll brother's direction for a moment before continuing, "The first performers for tonight will be Will and his entire cabin."

Nyssa clapped very hard with the crowd as Will and his cabin climbed onto the stage with many of them carrying instruments. When all of them finally assembled on the stage, the Apollo campers with the instruments first started playing, creating a beat and tune for their siblings to sing to.

Will started singing.

**Will Solace**_  
>Let's get down to business<br>To defeat the Huns.  
>Did they send me daughters <em>  
><em>When I asked for sons?<em>

While Will was singing, he had been smiling and pointing his hand in Nyssa's direction. Nyssa's heart started to beat really fast; was Will trying to tell her that he liked her too?

Will continued to point his hand in her direction as he kept singing.

**Will Solace**_  
>You're the saddest bunch<br>I ever met.  
>But you can bet<br>Before we're through  
>Mister, I'll make a man<br>out of you._

_Tranquil as a forest_  
><em>But on fire within.<em>  
><em>Once you find your center<em>  
><em>you are sure to win.<em>  
><em>You're a spineless, pale<em>  
><em>pathetic lot<em>  
><em>And you haven't got a clue. <em>  
><em>Somehow I'll make a man<em>  
><em>out of you.<em>

**Apollo singer #1**_  
>I'm never gonna catch <em>  
><em>my breath.<em>

**Apollo singer #2**_  
>Say good-bye to those <em>  
><em>who knew me.<em>

**Apollo singer #3**_  
>Boy, was I a fool in school <em>  
><em>for cutting gym.<em>

**Apollo singer #4**_  
>This guy's got 'em <em>  
><em>scared to death.<em>

**Kayla**_  
>Hope he doesn't see <em>  
><em>right through me.<em>

**Apollo singer #1**_  
>Now I really wish that I <em>  
><em>knew how to swim.<em>

**All except Will**_  
>Be a man<em>

_**Will**  
>We must be swift as <em>  
><em>the coursing river.<br>_  
><em><strong>All except Will<strong>  
>Be a man<br>_  
><em><strong>Will<strong>  
>With all the force<em>  
><em>of a great typhoon.<em>  
><em><br>**All except Will**  
>Be a man<br>_  
><em><strong>Will<strong>  
>With all the strength<em>  
><em>of a raging fire.<em>  
><em>Mysterious as the<em>  
><em>dark side of the moon.<em>

_Time is racing toward us _  
><em>till the Huns arrive.<em>  
><em>Heed my every order<em>  
><em>and you might survive.<em>  
><em>You're unsuited for<em>  
><em>the rage of war.<em>  
><em>So pack up, go home<em>  
><em>you're through.<em>  
><em>How could I make a man<br>__out of you?_

_**All except Will**  
>Be a man<br>_  
><em><strong>Will<strong>  
>We must be swift as<em>  
><em>the coursing river.<br>_  
><em><strong>All except Will<strong>  
>Be a man<br>_  
><em><strong>Will<strong>  
>With all the force<em>  
><em>of a great typhoon.<br>_  
><em><strong>All except Will<strong>  
>Be a man<br>_  
><em><strong>Will<strong>  
>With all the strength<em>  
><em>of a raging fire.<em>  
><em>Mysterious as the<em>  
><em>dark side of the moon.<em>

_**All**  
>Be a man <em>**  
><strong>  
><em>We must be swift as<em>  
><em>the coursing river.<br>_  
><em>Be a man<br>_  
><em>With all the force<em>  
><em>of a great typhoon.<br>_  
><em>Be a man<br>_  
><em>With all the strength<em>  
><em>of a raging fire.<em>  
><em>Mysterious as the<em>  
><em>dark side of the moon.<em>

The Apollo cabin finished their song on a high note and bowed at the end of their performance. Nyssa stood up to applaud for them, but she was surprised when she saw that the Hunters had also stood up with her as well.

"GET THAT MALE!" yelled one of them, pointing her hand at Will.

"What did I do?" asked Will in a panicked voice. The Hunters' voices began to rang out.

"You called us spineless and pathetic!"

"You think females are weaklings!"

"You told us to 'man up'!"

"Heh Heh," stammered Will who was backing away slowly.

"GET HIM!" yelled one of the Hunters.

Many of the campers watched with amusement as Will quickly ran out of the amphitheater with the Hunters hot on his heels. However, Nyssa was not entertained by the chase; not only was there a chance that Will may be maimed badly by the Hunters, but also that she had lost her chance to find out if Will actually loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "I Will Make a Man Out of You" is owned by Disney.**


	7. Song 5

**A/N: The author does not endorse the messages outlined in the song that would be sung in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song #5<strong>

"Are you alright, Will?"

Will Solace opened his eyes; he stared at the ceiling for a while before he realized that the voice belonged to Chiron. He turned his head to the old centaur.

"I think so, Chiron, other than some cramps in my legs"

Chiron smiled out of relief and said, "Good, because last night the Hunters were giving you a rather brutal beat-down. Any reason why they did so, Mr. Solace?"

"Yeah, I think so , Chiron," said Will, "They didn't like my song."

"What was it, Mr. Solace?" asked Chiron.

"It was _I Will Make a Man Out of You_. You know that song from _Mulan_," said Will casually.

"Oh boy," thought Chiron, "Another song for the list."

* * *

><p><strong>At the Mess Hall...<strong>

Everyone was enjoying their lunch when Chiron walked in. All the campers looked up from their meals for a while to watch Chiron walk through the other tables to his head table as he was never late to a meal before.

When Chiron finally reached his table, he turned around to address his campers and the Hunters.

"As all you veterans know, every time the Hunters visit, there will always be a traditional game of Capture the Flag between the Hunters and Campers," started Chiron, "However, Lady Aphrodite, this time, wants the Hunters and Campers to compete in a song night competition, which would be held tonight.

Chatter started to break out after Chiron's finished sentnece. Questions rang out to Chiron rather rudely in the cafeteria.

"Will there be judges for the competition?"

"Are the gods going to watch this?"

"SILENCE!" shouted Mr. D in a magnified voice. The noise immediately died down. Chiron took advantage of the silence to continue his announcements.

"As I was saying, the competition will proceed like this," said Chiron, "The Hunters and Campers each will choose a tribute...er...I mean their best singer to compete in the Singing Games. The campfire will be used to determine the score of each singer's song. The singer with the greater score wins the competition for their faction. On a side note, any use of the banned songs or even ban-worthy songs will result in a zero score."

Before the chatter started up again, Chiron said one last phrase.

"And may the odds ever be in your favor."

* * *

><p><strong>After Lunch...<strong>

The Hunters were in the forest and were deciding which of their number was to sing for the night.

"Phoebe, you should go sing," said Thalia, "You have a wonderful singing voice."

"Screw you, Thalia," replied Phoebe with irritation, "I am not singing for the entertainment of idiot males. Why don't _you _go?"

"Yeah, Thalia, " agreed another Hunter, "_You _should go. After all, you are the only Hunter who has no problems with men if you get what I mean.

The rest of the Hunters snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Thalia suspiciously.

"Oh, I heard you talk in your sleep, Thalia," replied the other Hunter snidely, "Making love to a certain boy called Nico."

The other Hunters' snickers soon became loud howls of laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

Many of the campers weren't interested in the Singing Games, but the ones that did took it very seriously. They debated tirelessly about who was to represent Camp Half Blood.

"I sing way better and have better musical tastes, so I should go."

"Shut up, Mark! You are not even a child of Apollo!"

The Stoll brothers watched this argument with amusement. They soon realized that none of the debaters had the actual sign-up sheet for the Games.

"Dude, they are fighting over who is to sing and they don't even have the damn sheet," said Connor with amusement.

"Like dude, where is it even at?" replied his brother.

They noticed a sheet of paper near their feet...

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the Singing Games...<strong>

The debaters were really pissed; they had found out from Chiron earlier that someone had already registered as the representative singer for the Singing Games.

"Who the Hades volunteered without _our _permission!"

"Yeah! Whoever volunteered should go to Hades!"

"I bet it's some old camper from Hades who sucks at singing!"

The chattering complainers immediately stopped talking when the hostess, Annabeth, climbed up the stage in the amphitheater. When she finally got everyone's attention, she raised the mike and spoke.

"Good evening as usual," said Annabeth in a rather casual way, "Anyhow, let's begin the Singing Games!"

All the Hunters and most of the campers cheered; the other campers just inwardly groaned.

"The tribut...er...I mean the representative for the Hunters of Artemis will be Kat...um...Thalia Grace," stumbled Annabeth.

The Hunters cheered loudly.

"The representative for Camp Half-Blood will be Peet...sorry...Nico di Angelo," continued Annabeth rather clumsily.

"ALL RIGHT! GO NICO! WHOOO!" yelled the Stoll brothers.

The other campers, who were still rather shocked that a fourteen-year old was representing CHB, turned their heads to stare at the brothers.

Nico was also shocked; how did the Hades did he get chosen as the representative? Surely, Annabeth must have read wrong.

"The representative of camp, Nico, requests to sing his song first. He also wants to let Thalia know that he loves her and that his sung song will express his true feelings for her," continued Annabeth.

Somewhere in the audience, the Hunters were trying not to laugh. Meanwhile, the Aphrodite campers were cooing over this new possible 'couple'.

"Nico di Angelo, may you come up to the stage?" asked Annabeth.

Nico slowly got up and made his agonizing journey to the stage. Some of the campers booed at him and threw trash at him while he was walking. Anyways, he finally made it to the top of the stage.

"Annabeth," he whispered to the hostess, "Can you get some 'rock band' equipment and also tell Percy, Grover, and Rachel to come up here as well?"

"No problem," she whispered back.

Annabeth signaled to the Hephaestus child operating the stage controls in the back of the amphitheater. Soon, two electric guitars, an electronic keyboard, and a drum set popped out of nowhere. She then proceeded to call up Nico's other "band members", who came up to the stage rather confused.

As Annabeth left the stage, Nico started to designate his friends to three of the band instruments on the stage.

"Percy, take bass," he ordered, "Rachel, take keyboard. Grover, take the drums."

While his friends went to their respective instruments, Nico picked up the last instrument, the lead guitar, and try to remember how his favorite song went.

"It's pretty hardcore," he thought, "So the audience shouldn't have a reason to hurt me."

When he saw that his friends were set, he first started to play the epic guitar solo. He then started singing.

_"It's the beginning of the end,_  
><em>You want things to go faster.<em>  
><em>It's the beginning of the end,<em>  
><em>Now everything's too slow for you. <em>  
><em>It's the beginning of the end,<em>  
><em>You are one step closer.<em>  
><em>It's the beginning of the end,<em>  
><em>Say Amen<em>

_1-800-SUICIDE_  
><em>Or maybe Doctor Online could help you die.<em>  
><em>You need wings to fly,<em>  
><em>You need someone to take your place<em>  
><em>When you are gone.<em>

_It's the beginning of the end,_  
><em>You know nothing lasts forever.<em>  
><em>A beginning of a trend,<em>  
><em>You need someone there to care for you.<em>  
><em>It's the beginning of the end,<em>  
><em>I don't think you understand .<em>  
><em>Just a beginning of a flatline,<em>  
><em>Together<em>

_1-800-SUICIDE_  
><em>Or maybe Doctor Online could help you die.<em>  
><em>You need wings to fly,<em>  
><em>You need someone to take your place<em>  
><em>When you are gone.<em>  
><em>1-800-SUICIDE<em>  
><em>Or maybe Doctor Online could help you die.<em>_  
><em>_You need wings to fly,_  
><em>You need someone to take your place<em>  
><em>When you are gone." <strong>(Nico)<strong>_

Nico and most of his band stopped playing their instruments and singing; Rachel kept playing on her electric piano and started to speak into her mike.

_"Thank you for calling 1-800-SUICIDE._  
><em>If you wish to self terminate by electric shock - press 1<em>  
><em>For termination by overdose - press 2<em>  
><em>If you would like to make a reservation to visit our drowning pool - <em>  
><em>please press 3<em>  
><em>For termination by hanging - please press 4<em>  
><em>For death by self inflicting gunshot - press 5<em>  
><em>To speak to a representative, stay on the line.<em>  
><em>If you dont wish to die - please hang up now." <strong>(Rachel)<strong>_

_(Nico and his band replay the opening tune and start to sing together.)_

_"1-800-SUICIDE_  
><em>Or maybe Doctor Online could help you die.<em>  
><em>You need wings to fly,<em>  
><em>You need someone to take your place<em>  
><em>When you are gone. <em>  
><em>1-800-SUICIDE<em>  
><em>Or maybe Doctor Online could help you die.<em>  
><em>You need wings to fly,<em>  
><em>You need someone to take your place<em>  
><em>When you are gone." <strong>(All)<strong>_

The band ended their song, but no applause came from the audience except for some sobs. Nico looked at the crowd and saw that some of the younger campers in the crowd were crying, probably from fear; the older campers, including Thalia, were just intimidated.

The awkward silence took 4 minutes. Then five...

"That was a rather exciting song, Nico," finally said Annabeth, "The campfire judges you to have a score of 4 with 10 being the highest."

"Okay," replied Nico. He and his 'band' began to walk back down towards the crowd.

"Now," continued Annabeth, "Will the Hunters like to send up their representative?"

Another silence filled the amphitheater before Thalia's voice came up from the Hunters.

"We forfeit," said Thalia in a trembling voice.

"Oh," remarked Annabeth in a surprised voice, "Then I guess Camp Half Blood wins then!"

The campers in the audience did not rejoice in the victory; they were still shocked by Nico's song.

"I guess you all can go now," said Annabeth awkwardly.

"NOT YET, BITCH!" screamed two girls from the audience.

The scream broke the tension over the audience. They started to laugh. Meanwhile, Annabeth was mildly annoyed that some girls in the crowd had the guts to insult her.

"Reveal yourselves, foolish speakers!" said Annabeth strongly into the microphone.

The two callers came forward in front of the stage; it was Piper and Reyna.

"What do _you_ two even want?" asked Annabeth in an irritated voice to the duo, "Why don't you want the Singing Games to end yet?"

"Because," said Piper, "Jason promised the two of us that he will sing a song to show who of the two of us he wants as a girlfriend."

"Yeah," continued Reyna, "However, in every single song night, he always manages to avoid singing his song so please make Jason come up to the stage to sing now!"

"I don't know," said Annabeth slowly, "We don't really have enough time now, Reyna."

"If you don't comply," said Piper, "I will just charmspeak you anyway."

Annabeth thought about Piper's suggestion and realized that she had no choice. She grumbled for a while before calling to the crowd, "Jason, I am sorry, but please come up here to sing, so you can please these two idiots."

The crowd wolf-whistled and jeered at Jason as he came up unto the stage. Annabeth immediately vacated the stage when he finally came up. Meanwhile, in front of the stage, the two girls were whispering their wishes to Jason.

"If you want a strong and wise girl for your girlfriend," said Reyna to Jason, "Sing _Viva la Vida_."

"If you want a sexier woman," growled Piper to Jason, "Sing _Just the Way You Are_."

The two girls finally turned to walk back to the amphitheater seats, leaving Jason on the stage with a difficult choice to make.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "Doctor Online" is by Zeromancer.**

**On another note, whom should Jason choose for a girlfriend? Will it be Team Piper or Team Reyna? How about Team Hazel? Put your vote in your review to see your favorite girl win in the next chapter. I assure you that I am unbiased and will go with the majority.**

***cough* Vote Team Hazel! *cough***

_**Important Note-Voting has already ended...**_


	8. Song 6

**A/N: Here are the stats for the voting.**

**Team Reyna-4**

**Team Piper-3**

**Team Troll (Hazel)-4**

**Sadly, the amazing Hazel **Levesque** isn't going to appear in this story so I guess this chapter is going to have a "Jeyna" ending.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song #6<strong>

On the stage, Jason was pondering to himself.

"Piper or Reyna?" he thought.

"Piper is more beautiful," he argued to himself, "But Reyna is more serious."

"Nah," he then thought, "Reyna _was _more serious, but not anymore. How did she become so out of character?"

"Piper," he pondered next, "She _was _a sweet girl with a good sense of humor and I did like her, but like Reyna, she changed a lot."

"Damn," he started to think, "Maybe I should go with the song that won't embarrass the Hades out of me. That would be _Viva-_"

"HURRY UP AND SING, YOU ASSHOLE!" suddenly screamed the two girls.

"YEAH!" agreed most of the audience, "WE WANT A DRAMATIC ENDING TO THE LOVE STORY, JASON!"

Jason woke up from his brooding and remembered how bitchy the two girls were. At that moment, he realized the song that he should sing. A song that would forevermore shut up those two girls. Well, at least one of them.

"I hope they will be satisfied with _this_ song," he thought to himself as he raised the microphone to his mouth.

Some background music for Jason's song came through the amphitheater's speakers.

Jason started to sing.

_"We're no strangers to love_  
><em>You know the rules and so do I<em>  
><em>A full commitment's what I'm thinking of<em>  
><em>You wouldn't get this from any other guy."<em>

Jason then started to look towards Drew's direction.

_"I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_  
><em>Gotta make you understand<em>

_Never gonna give you up_  
><em>Never gonna let you down<em>  
><em>Never gonna run around and desert you<em>  
><em>Never gonna make you cry<em>  
><em>Never gonna say goodbye<em>  
><em>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<em>

_We've know each other for so long_  
><em>Your heart's been aching<em>  
><em>But you're too shy to say it<em>  
><em>Inside we both know what's been going on<em>  
><em>We know the game and we're gonna play it."<em>

Some of the campers groaned; they had just lost the game.

_"And if you ask me how I'm feeling_  
><em>Don't tell me you're too blind to see<em>

_Never gonna give you up_  
><em>Never gonna let you down<em>  
><em>Never gonna run around and desert you<em>  
><em>Never gonna make you cry<em>  
><em>Never gonna say goodbye<em>  
><em>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<em>

_Never gonna give you up_  
><em>Never gonna let you down<em>  
><em>Never gonna run around and desert you<em>  
><em>Never gonna make you cry<em>  
><em>Never gonna say goodbye<em>  
><em>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<em>_  
><em>

_Give you up, give you up_  
><em>Give you up, give you up<em>  
><em>Never gonna give,<em>  
><em>Never gonna give, give you up<em>  
><em>Never gonna give,<em>  
><em>Never gonna give, give you up."<em>

From the stage, Jason smiled dreamily and started to point at Drew.

_"We've know each other for so long_  
><em>Your heart's been aching<em>  
><em>But you're too shy to say it<em>  
><em>Inside we both know what's been going on<em>  
><em>We know the game and we're gonna play it<em>

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_  
><em>Gotta make you understand<em>

_Never gonna give you up_  
><em>Never gonna let you down<em>  
><em>Never gonna run around and desert you<em>  
><em>Never gonna make you cry<em>  
><em>Never gonna say goodbye<em>  
><em>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<em>

_Never gonna give you up_  
><em>Never gonna let you down<em>  
><em>Never gonna run around and desert you<em>  
><em>Never gonna make you cry<em>  
><em>Never gonna say goodbye<em>  
><em>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<em>

_Never gonna give you up_  
><em>Never gonna let you down<em>  
><em>Never gonna run around and desert you<em>  
><em>Never gonna make you cry<em>  
><em>Never gonna say goodbye<em>  
><em>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."<em>

Jason walked off the stage and towards Drew. Drew, who wore a triumphant grin, stood up and walked towards to her lover. The two of them finally met at the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night...<strong>

"JASON!" yelled Reyna.

Jason, upon hearing her, turned around and reluctantly waited for Reyna to catch up to him.

"WHYYYY?" she suddenly screamed when she caught up to him, "JASON, WHY DIDN'T YOU CHOOSE ME? DIDN'T YOU LOVE ME BACK AT CAMP JUPITER?"

Jason was very surprised to see her eyes filled with tears. He felt a stab of pity for his former companion back at Camp Jupiter, but he ultimately decided to give her the truth.

"I did, Reyna," he finally said, "But when you disappeared, the love did so as well."

Reyna started to sob even more. Jason, trying to keep a calm disposition, walked away from her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "Never Gonna Give You Up" is by Rick Astley. **

**Oh yeah, you guys just got Rick-Rolled. Don't you dare throw trash at me; the ending was technically a "Jeyna" ending.**

**Besides, it's almost April Fool's...**


	9. Intermission

**Intermission**

"THIS SUCKS!"

Every Olympian stopped what they were doing and started to stare at Aphrodite, who had just screamed out of frustration. Aphrodite, noticing the sudden silence of the room, turned towards the other gods.

"WHAT?" she demanded, "AM I NOT ALLOWED TO EXPRESS MY EMOTIONS!"

"Unfortunately, yes," muttered Artemis in an irritated voice. The other gods were more sympathetic though.

"You are, dear," said her husband, Hephaestus, "That sudden outcry of yours was just a bit surprising."

Most of the other gods murmured agreements to Hephaestus' statement.

Apollo smirked at Aphrodite and said, "This is about Song Night, isn't it."

The other Olympians looked at one another.

"What the heck was Song Night?" they all thought. Hermes was the first to express that thought.

"What's that, Aphrodite?" he asked.

Aphrodite stopped for a moment before turning to glare at Apollo. Plan Song Night was supposed to remain secret! Thanks to Apollo, now the other Olympians will have to learn of its existence.

"So what is it?" Hermes asked again.

Aphrodite breathed deeply and started to tell the other Olympians of Plan Song Night. She told them how she intended to make love and drama unfold at Camp Half-Blood with the plan. When all the other gods finally understood the entire situation, they started to ask questions.

"So you were upset just now because it hasn't been working lately?" deduced Athena intelligently.

"Yes," answered Aphrodite.

"Hahahahah," laughed Apollo. Aphrodite turned to him with an annoyed expression on her face.

"What's so funny?" she demanded. Apollo stopped laughing for a moment to answer her question.

"You forgot to tell them why your plan failed," he reminded her.

"Yes," agreed Athena, "That would be very useful information, Aphrodite. Such data can enable us to fix the glaring problems in your plan."

"Perhaps, Athena," sighed Aphrodite. She summoned her magical crystal ball and made it transform to its portable TV form. She then set it to show the last few song nights at Camp Half Blood...

* * *

><p>All the Olympians (except Mr. D, who was at camp) started to watch the first song night.<p>

"Hmph, they are certainly untalented singers," remarked Zeus coldy as he watched Drew sing.

"Of course," said Apollo, "They didn't have _my_ cool talent."

"Arrogance?" deadpanned his sister.

Then, they watched the second night, which first featured Will Solace.

"Wow," said Artemis after Will finished singing, "That actually wasn't that bad." The other Olympians muttered agreements.

That was when Travis and Connor Stoll stepped onto the stage.

"Hey!" said Hermes, "Those are my kids!"

"_I know you love me. I know you do.__"_

"What in the name of Hades!" cried out Demeter.

Aphrodite quickly fast-forwarded the video to the third night, but all of the Olympians knew that the _somebody_ at camp had the bright idea to sing _Baby_. They put aside that thought for a while to focus on watching the third song night.

"That satyr certainly know his song," commented Athena with heavy sarcasm.

_"La La La La La,"_

The fourth night was actually worse than the second.

_"Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday!"_

"Aphrodite," thundered Zeus, "I will kick Hades' pale ass unless you stop that infernal singing!"

Aphrodite didn't want Hades to get seriously hurt, so she fast-forwarded the video once more, but mysteriously, the singing kept going.

_"_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend."__

"APHRODITE!" shouted Zeus "I AM GOING TO COUNT TO THREE AND IF THAT BLACK GIRL DOESN'T SHUT UP, I AM GOING TO KICK HADES' ASS SO HARD THAT HIS NOSE WILL BLEED!"

Aphrodite paused the video on her TV, but the singing continued. She stared doubtfully at her TV; she noticed that it made no sound.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" roared Zeus, "THAT IS IT! HADES, I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Wait, Zeus," said Aphrodite, "Someone _here _is singing _Friday._"

Zeus stopped for a moment and turned to the other Olympians. He glared at each one of them as searched for the secret liker of the Black music; he didn't need to search for long.

At the back of the godly crowd was Ares, who was still singing and apparently had not noticed Zeus yet.

"Partyin', partyin' (Yeah). Partyin', partyin' (Yeah). Fun, fun, fun, fun. Lookin' forward to the weekend," he sang.

"Ahem," coughed Athena as Zeus got closer to his son.

Ares stopped singing and finally saw how angry his father was. He chuckled nervously as Zeus walked closer to him.

"SON," yelled Zeus when he was in front of Ares, "I WISH I WAS AN OCTOPUS SO I CAN USE SEVEN OF MY LEGS TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"I can grant your wish, brother," said Poseidon.

It took a long time for Aphrodite to persuade Zeus not to kick her boyfriend's ass. Charmspeaking really helped her cause. Afterwards, the Olympians continued to watch Aphrodite's video of the disastrous Song Nights like nothing happened.

When Will Solace went up first again for the fifth song night, Artemis actually rejoiced.

"Nice to know that we aren't going to be listening to stupid crap for this night," she cheered.

Then, Will sang his song and Artemis quickly shifted thoughts.

"Never mind, I think he is a sexist now," she muttered, "Even if his song is pretty good."

The video continued to the most recent song night. Most of the gods were rather frightened by Nico's song, but Hades actually liked it.

"Nice to see that my son is showing some backbone to express his ideals," he praised with a dark smile.

Then, the gods watched the drama unfold with Piper, Reyna, and Jason.

"I hope he takes Piper!" said Hera.

"Nah," said her husband, "I like that Reyna girl more."

"Let's hold a bet for this!" said Hermes suddenly.

Aphrodite paused the video for a moment and watched with amusement as the other Olympians made their bets to Hermes. Zeus, Athena, Demeter, Artemis, and Ares were for Team Reyna while Hephaestus, Apollo, Hera, and Poseidon bet for Team Piper. Other than Aphrodite and Hermes, Hestia and Hades declined to bet.

"Start the video," ordered Hermes after all the gods deposited their drachmas to him.

Aphrodite played the video once more. The gamblers watched with interest and waited for Jason to sing his chosen song; they didn't need to wait long.

__"We're no strangers to love. __You know the rules and so do I. __A full commitment's what I'm thinking of. __You wouldn't get this from any other guy."__

"Hey! I invented that prank!" cried out Hermes in outrage.

"Wow," muttered Artemis, "We just got Rick-Rolled."

The disgruntled gods continued to watch the video and finally saw the part in which Jason kissed Drew. Recovering from their surprise, the gamblers then all realized that none of them had won the bet.

"Hermes," said Artemis, "Neither side won, so we all decided to have our money back."

Hermes did not respond.

"Hermes?" she asked again.

"He ditched, Artemis," said Athena.

"Shit, let's go catch him," replied Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Hermes was weaving down Olympus with his winged shoes. He felt the cool wind sweep his hair as he swerved around some of the godlings on the street.

He smiled when he remembered the money bag in his left hand. The other Olympians surely can't catch him now; they were fools for trusting him with their money.

"HERMES! GIVE US BACK OUR DRACHMAS!"

Hermes turned his head around and saw that Athena (in owl form) and Artemis (in stag form) were chasing him. He laughed out loud at their determination; it would be a shame to let them know that their chase is futile.

He smirked as he willed his sandals to travel at Mach 1000.

When Hermes looked behind once more, he saw that he could no longer see Athena or Artemis. In fact, he wasn't even in Olympus; he was now rolling down on the streets of Topeka.

Hermes pulled out his iPod and put on his headphones. At this speed, he would be at Iris' shop in less than two minutes.

_Rolling around at the speed of sound_  
><em>Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow<em>  
><em>Can't stick around, have to keep movin' on<em>  
><em>Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out<em>

_Must keep on movin' ahead_  
><em>No time for guessin', follow my plan instead<em>  
><em>Trusting in what you can't see<em>  
><em>Take my lead, I'll set you free<em>

_Follow me - set me free - trust me_  
><em>And we will escape from the city<em>  
><em>I'll make it through<em>  
><em>Follow me - set me free - trust me<em>  
><em>And we will escape from the city<em>  
><em>I'll make it through, prove it to you<em>  
><em>Follow me<em>

_Danger is lurking around every turn_  
><em>Trust your feelings, gotta live and learn<em>  
><em>I know with some luck that I'll make it through<em>  
><em>Got no other options, only one things to do<em>

_I don't care what lies ahead_  
><em>No time for guessin', follow my plan instead<em>  
><em>Find that next stage no matter what that may be<em>  
><em>Take my lead, I'll set you free<em>

_Follow me - set me free - trust me_  
><em>And we will escape from the city<em>  
><em>I'll make it through<em>  
><em>Follow me - set me free - trust me<em>  
><em>And we will escape from the city<em>  
><em>I'll make it through, prove it to you<em>  
><em>Follow me<em>

_Follow me_  
><em>I'll make it through <em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "Escape from the City" is by Crush 40. The other songs' lyrics belong to their respective owners.**


	10. Song 7

**A/N: I was a bit delayed by my other story, "The Perfect Mary-Sue Killer". Feel free to check it out if you want. **Shameless advertising is shameless.****

* * *

><p><strong>Song #7<strong>

"Jason."

"Drew."

The two of them kissed on the beach while the sun set at Long Island Sound. It was a beautiful sight to the onlookers, at least to most of them.

"See you later, _Drew_."

"Okay, _luv_."

When Drew left Jason's side, the crowd lost interest and began to disperse. Almost all of them had not noticed that Drew's hands were filled with golden drachmas. Almost.

Annabeth, who had been in the crowd, had caught the glint of gold with the help of the shining sun. This interested her; was her friend, Jason Grace, actually love-smitten with the daughter of Aphrodite?

She decided to solve this question, so she approached Jason while the other campers walked away. Jason noticed her presence and waited for her on the beach.

"Do you actually like Drew?" Annabeth asked Jason rather rudely when Jason was within earshot.

"Of course," replied Jason coolly, "You saw us kiss yesterday, Annabeth."

"So I did," said Annabeth, "And I also happened to see Drew walk away with some drachmas. Are you bribing her to be your girlfriend?"

"Umm," stumbled Jason. He didn't know what to say; Annabeth had already figured out what was going on between Drew and him.

Annabeth sighed for a moment before saying, "So why are you bribing her?"

"Not here, Annabeth," Jason said curtly.

By Jason's command, both of them relocated to the forest for covert discussions.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Apollo Cabin...<strong>

"Will, are you going to sing tonight?" whined Kayla.

"Of course, Kay," said Will, who still had some bruises from the Hunter beating, "I just don't know what I should sing for tonight."

"You can sing _Like a Virgin_," said a voice behind the two of them.

Will turned around to his other half-sister and replied, "Taylur, that's just going to piss off the Hunters even more, and I'm pretty sure the new rules forbid singing with the intention to insult."

"Who said that you have to follow the rules," said back his half-sister, who had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Chiron said," muttered Will, "After you and the Stoll's broke all 150 camp rules twice!"

"We were going to go for a third time," shrugged Taylur who had heard Will's comment, "But we just got bored of the idea."

When Taylur left, Kayla went back to pestering Will.

"So what are you going to sing?" she asked.

Will pondered before replying, "I think I'm just going to do a Michael Jackson song just to be safe. I don't want to get beaten up again."

"Are you going to imitate his dancing too?" asked Kayla enthusiastically.

"Of course, Kay. He's my favorite demigod hero, next to Ringo Starr," replied Will, " I even wrote a complete biography on him."

"Really?" inquired Kayla with interest, "What's it called?"

"_Michael Jackson and the Olympians: The Dancing Thief_," said her half-brother proudly.

"Oh boy, can I read it?" Kayla squealed with excitement.

"Sure sis, just don't piss yourself," answered Will in a concerned manner.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at Song Night...<strong>

"Welcome again to another exciting Song Night!" yelled Drew.

Somewhere within the amphitheater, Annabeth smiled. She had given up the hostess position to Drew after last night in which she had to deal with rabid Jason fans, Reyna and Piper. Truth be told, their fight over Jason was almost bad as the shipping war within the Aphrodite cabin when most of them were obsessed with Twilight.

Her thoughts soon fluttered back to her talk with Jason in the forest. Jason had told her that he was paying Drew to be his girlfriend in order to get away from Reyna and Piper. Being the wise girl she was, Annabeth had spotted flaws in Jason's plan and had tried to talk him out of the plan, but Jason flatly told her that it was the only way that he would be guaranteed peace from Piper and Reyna.

Annabeth sighed as Jason's refusal replayed within her head; she was going to have to retry her persuasion tomorrow. For now though, she needed to let go and listen to her fellow campers' songs.

With Percy's arm around her shoulder, she sat back and watched various campers and even some Hunters go up unto the stage and perform. Before she knew it, Song Night was down to its last two singers.

"Tonight was actually not bad," she thought with pleasure as she watched Jake Mason sing _Astronaut_, "Chiron's updated ban list and guidelines must be doing its trick."

Two songs had entered Chiron's ban list: _Doctor Online _and of course, _Never Gonna Give You Up_. _Doctor Online_ was banned for being too scary and violent for the younger campers while _Never Gonna Give You Up _was banned because Chiron feared the Hermes cabin's future usage of it.

Soon, Jake Mason finished his song and left the stage. Drew went back unto the stage and read out the last singer's name.

"Last but not least," she said out loud, "Will Solace!"

Everyone cheered loudly at his name, except the Hunters, who threw tomatoes at him as he made his way to the stage. Will finally made it to the stage without getting hit by a fruit though.

Drew ran off the stage while the Hephaestus kid operating the stage controls began to play Will's song.

From the song's tune, Annabeth knew what song Will was going to sing. Will timed the rhythm of the song before singing.

_"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
>Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart<br>You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
>You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes<br>You're paralyzed_

_Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
><em>And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike<em>  
><em>You know it's thriller, thriller night<em>  
><em>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight<em>

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_  
><em>You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun<em>  
><em>You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!<em>  
><em>But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind<em>  
><em>You're out of time<em>

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
><em>There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl<em>  
><em>Thriller, thriller night<em>  
><em>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight<em>

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade_  
><em>There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time<em>  
><em>(They're open wide)<em>  
><em>This is the end of your life<em>

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side_  
><em>They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial<em>  
><em>Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah<em>  
><em>All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen<em>  
><em>I'll make you see<em>

_That this is thriller, thriller night_  
><em>'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try<em>  
><em>Thriller, thriller night<em>  
><em>So let me hold you tight and share a<em>  
><em>Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight<em>

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
><em>Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try<em>  
><em>Thriller, thriller night<em>  
><em>So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!"<em>

Suddenly, some of the pipes on the stage spit out smoke and obscured Will from the Annabeth and the rest of the audience's view. A voice, not Will's, started to speak out to the audience.

_Darkness falls across the land_  
><em>The midnight hour is close at hand<em>  
><em>Creatures crawl in search of blood<em>  
><em>To terrorize y'alls neighborhood<em>

_The foulest stench is in the air_  
><em>The funk of forty thousand years<em>  
><em>And grizzly ghouls from every tomb<em>  
><em>Are closing in to seal your doom<em>

_And though you fight to stay alive_  
><em>Your body starts to shiver<em>  
><em>For no mere mortal can resist<em>  
><em>The evil of the thriller.<em>

The mist cleared, revealing an undead Will Solace, along with a zombie army standing behind him. The zombified Will Solace started to dance with his army mimicking his movements.

After some time, Will started to sing again while his zombies kept dancing.

_"Cause this is thriller, thriller night, and no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike.  
>You know it's thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight.<em>

_Cause this is thriller, thriller night. Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try.  
>Thriller, thriller night. So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller. Ow!"<em>

At the end of his song, Will did a moonwalk and in return, got a huge applause from the audience. Everyone continued to cheer as he gave a bow. No one really paid attention to the zombies who walked out of the amphitheater.

"Fantastic performance, Will!" yelled out Drew after he got off the stage, "I believe this concludes another exciting round of Song Night. Have a good night, everyone!"

Many of the campers filed out of the amphitheater quickly, but Annabeth and Percy stayed to congratulate Will on his stunning performance.

Will was still in the amphitheater too, surrounded by most of his cabin, who were still cheering for him. Annabeth and her boyfriend quickly joined the bandwagon and showered praises at him.

"Cool zombies, Will," said Percy, "Who volunteered to play their roles?"

Annabeth face-palmed; it was pretty obvious that Will's cabin were the zombies in the latter part of his performance.

"What zombies?" Will said back in a confused voice.

"You know, the zombies that came after the mist effect part," explained Percy.

"But I didn't ask anyone to act as a zombie!" answered Will in a panicked voice, "It was supposed to be a solo performance!"

Suddenly, some screams came from outside of the amphitheater; they only said one thing.

"AHHHHHHH! ZOMBIES!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "Thriller" is by Michael Jackson.**


	11. Song 8

**A/N: For the Percabeth shippers. ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Song #8<strong>

It was morning, but there were still a few zombies lingering around camp. Thanks to the Demeter campers and their plants, most of the zombies from Will's performance were dead again.

"Peashooters, fire!" yelled Katie Gardener.

Some of the pea plants in front of Thalia's tree started to fire their pods at the remaining zombies.

"Miranda!" barked Katie, "Throw a Cherry Bomb to take them all out!"

Miranda Gardiner, her half-sister, picked some red cherries from her belt and tossed at the last mob of zombies.

"BOOM!"

Soon, zombie guts were flying through the air.

Chiron wiped the sweat off his forehead; the Demeter cabin had gotten rid of one problem for him. Now, he could focus on updating his guidelines and ban list for the 50th time...

* * *

><p><strong>In the Late Afternoon...<strong>

Annabeth and Jason were sitting on an empty bed in Zeus' cabin, still arguing about Jason's decision to use bribery.

"Jason," Annabeth said with concern, "You do know that you are going to run out of drachmas to pay Drew with, right?"

"True, Annabeth," said Jason nonchalantly, "But, that's not going to happen for a long time."

He stood up, walked over to his bed, and went on fours to look under his bed. Annabeth then watched him pull a very large sack out of his bed; by the noise of it, the bag contained a lot of things.

"Let me guess," said Annabeth, "You have loads of drachmas in the sack."

"Correct, Granger," said Jason who produced some gold coins out of the bag.

"Where did you get all that gold?" asked Annabeth.

Jason smirked at her and said, "It dropped from the sky. Lord Jupiter must have been listening to my prayers."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and said, "I doubt that your serious guy of a dad will help you on a trivial matter such as this one."

"What are you suggesting, Annabeth?" inquired Jason.

Annabeth sighed and answered, "I think you jacked that gold from somebody else. That's a pretty low standard for you, Jason."

"What!" exclaimed Jason, "Annabeth! I swear on the River Styx that I didn't steal this gold from anyone!"

The sound of thunder was heard inside the cabin. Jason was still standing, so Annabeth decided to trust him, at least this time.

"So if you didn't steal it, where did you get it?" asked Annabeth once more.

"I told you, Annabeth," said Jason, "It dropped from the sky."

"More details, Grace," demanded Annabeth, "Because right now, it sounds like BS to me."

"Um," stammered Jason, "I think I heard some Crush 40 music when it fell from the sky, Annabeth."

Jason and Annabeth stared at each other for a minute before they started to laugh. They were laughing so hard that they didn't notice that someone was opening the cabin door. It was not until the visitor was inside did they both cease to laugh and notice her.

It was Piper. Her ever-changing eyes glared at the two of them before her lips curved into a dreadful smile.

"What do you want, McLean?" demanded Jason.

"Nothing, Jason," she simpered, "I was just _interested _in knowing if you still have any desire of becoming my boyfriend."

"Answer's no, Piper," said Jason in a hard, cold voice, "I'm with Drew now."

"If you are truly loyal to my idiot of a sister, why are you *ahem* alone in your cabin with Annabeth," pointed out Piper.

"Don't get any ideas, Piper," replied Jason, "Now get out of my cabin before I get my father to zap you."

"As you wish," said Piper. She slowly turned around and walked out of the cabin.

After Piper left, Annabeth and Jason started up an awkward chat about KFC. That was when they heard Chiron's conch, signalling for dinner.

"We better go," said Annabeth, "I don't want to get all the leftovers from my siblings."

Jason just grunted; being punctual was nothing new to him.

Annabeth, being strangely lazy for once, decided not to lead her cabin to dinner and instead, decided to come with Jason to the mess hall. She got a lot of strange looks from the other campers, but she was too tired to notice.

* * *

><p><strong>At Song Night...<strong>

In the amphitheater, Annabeth looked around fruitlessly for Percy. Despite her efforts, she couldn't find Jackson anywhere in the crowd sitting behind her. Based on her calculations, Percy probably ditched tonight's show.

"I actually won't be surprised if he did," thought Annabeth, "I guess the dancing zombies were too much for him."

She watched Drew come up to the stage and greet the crowd for another exciting performance of Song Night. Song Night then proceeded with random people singing random songs.

As she was watching the various performances, she heard voice next to her say, "Is this seat taken?"

Annabeth turned to the source of the voice and saw that it belonged to Jason Grace.

"No," she answered.

Jason quickly took the seat and said, "Percy's not here?"

"No, I think he ditched," she responded.

"Oh," said Jason.

The two of them sat together, watching Pollux sing _I Am The Walrus_. After he finished singing, Drew came back up the stage to call up the next performer.

"The next singer will be Percy Jackson," she declared.

Jason raised his eyebrows at Annabeth. Annabeth gave a shrug to him as to say, "I didn't know he was going to perform too."

Both of them turned back to the stage and watched the missing son of Poseidon come up to take his place onto the stage.

Percy raised the mike to his mouth and said solemnly, "I would like to dedicate this song to my faithful girlfriend, Annabeth."

He looked at Annabeth and Jason before adding as an afterthought, "And to Jason too."

Everyone wondered what Percy meant by dedicating his song to Jason. That was when the music started playing and Percy began to sing.

_I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love  
>and I'm like,<br>"FUCK YOU!"  
>Ooo,ooo,oooo<br>I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
>I'm like,<br>"FUCK YOU!  
>And fuck her too."<br>I said,  
>"If I was richer, I'd still be with ya"<br>Ha, now ain't that some shit?  
>(Ain't that some shit?)<br>And although there's pain in my chest  
>I still wish you the best<br>With a...  
>"FUCK YOU!"<br>Ooo,ooo,ooo_

_Yeah I'm sorry,_  
><em>I can't afford a Ferrari,<em>  
><em>But that don't mean I can't get you there.<em>  
><em>I guess he's an Xbox and I'm more Atari,<em>  
><em>But the way you play your game ain't fair.<em>  
><em>I pity the fool<em>  
><em>That falls in love with you<em>  
><em>(Oh shit she's a golddigger)<em>  
><em>Well<em>  
><em>(Just thought you should know fucker)<em>  
><em>Oooooooooh<em>  
><em>I've got some news for you.<em>  
><em>Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend.<em>

_I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love_  
><em>and I'm like,<em>  
><em>"FUCK YOU!"<em>  
><em>Ooo,ooo,oooo<em>  
><em>I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough<em>  
><em>I'm like,<em>  
><em>"FUCK YOU!<em>  
><em>And fuck her too."<em>  
><em>I said,<em>  
><em>"If I was richer, I'd still be with ya"<em>  
><em>Ha, now ain't that some shit?<em>  
><em>(Ain't that some shit?)<em>  
><em>And although there's pain in my chest<em>  
><em>I still wish you the best<em>  
><em>With a...<em>  
><em>"FUCK YOU!"<em>  
><em>Ooo,ooo,ooo<em>

_Now I know,_  
><em>That I had to borrow,<em>  
><em>Beg and steal and lie and cheat.<em>  
><em>Trying to keep ya,<em>  
><em>Trying to please ya.<em>  
><em>'Cause being in love with your ass ain't cheap.<em>  
><em>I pity the fool<em>  
><em>That falls in love with you<em>  
><em>(Oh shit she's a golddigger)<em>  
><em>Well<em>  
><em>(Just thought you should know fucker)<em>  
><em>Oooooooooh<em>  
><em>I've got some news for you.<em>  
><em>Ooh,<em>  
><em>I really hate your ass right now.<em>

_I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love_  
><em>and I'm like,<em>  
><em>"FUCK YOU!"<em>  
><em>Ooo,ooo,oooo<em>  
><em>I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough<em>  
><em>I'm like,<em>  
><em>"FUCK YOU!<em>  
><em>And fuck her too."<em>  
><em>I said,<em>  
><em>"If I was richer, I'd still be with ya"<em>  
><em>Ha, now ain't that some shit?<em>  
><em>(Ain't that some shit?)<em>  
><em>And although there's pain in my chest<em>  
><em>I still wish you the best<em>  
><em>With a...<em>  
><em>"FUCK YOU!"<em>  
><em>Ooo,ooo,ooo<em>

_Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?_  
><em>(So bad, so bad, so bad)<em>  
><em>I tried to tell my mamma but she told me<em>  
><em>"This is one fucking whore."<em>  
><em>(a whore, a whore, a whore)<em>  
><em>Fuck youuuu<br>Fuck youuuu  
><em>_Fuck youuuu, lady._  
><em>Oh!<em>  
><em>I hate you.<em>  
><em>Oh!<em>  
><em>I still hate you.<em>  
><em>Oooh!<em>

_I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love_  
><em>and I'm like,<em>  
><em>"FUCK YOU!"<em>  
><em>Ooo,ooo,oooo<em>  
><em>I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough<em>  
><em>I'm like,<em>  
><em>"FUCK YOU!<em>  
><em>And fuck her too."<em>  
><em>I said,<em>  
><em>"If I was richer, I'd still be with ya"<em>  
><em>Ha, now ain't that some shit?<em>  
><em>(Ain't that some shit?)<em>  
><em>And although there's pain in my chest<em>  
><em>I still wish you the best<em>  
><em>With a...<em>  
><em>"FUCK YOU!"<em>  
><em>Ooo,ooo,ooo<em>

After Percy finished his love song, he threw his mike at Jason. Jason, with his bullet reflexes, dodged the projectile easily and raised an eyebrow at Percy.

"What's with you, Percy?" he asked rather calmly.

"You know what's up, Grace!" shot Percy, "You are taking my girl!"

Annabeth looked nervously at the Hunters, but Thalia wasn't raising her spear yet. She hoped that Percy wouldn't do something that would seriously piss off Thalia.

"Percy, I can assure that I have no wish to be with Annabeth," replied Jason, "Besides, I have Drew."

Percy gave a sarcastic laugh before saying, "Drew? I know that you are bribing her, Grace."

The crowd gasped and pointed at Drew, but she just shrugged. Apparently, Drew was used to being infamous. Meanwhile, Jason, for the first time, was rendered speechless.

"Yeah and I also know you are also bribing Annabeth to be your girlfriend too," continued Percy coldly.

"I'm not with Jason, Percy," called out Annabeth, "Who told you that I was?"

Percy glared at Annabeth and said, "I have my sources, Annabeth. No need to tell you who it is."

Suddenly, he ran off the stage and punched Jason in the face. Jason toppled over his seat, but managed to frog-jump off the ground and kicked Percy in the face with both of his feet.

Percy was pushed back a foot but managed to hold his ground. He tentatively put his hand on his new bruise and glared at the now-standing son of Jupiter.

"You are going to pay for this, Grace!" he shouted to the former praetor.

Jason, staring back at the son of Poseidon, wiped away the blood on his mouth and said calmly, "Come at me, bro."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "Fuck You" is by Cee-Lo Green. Yes, part of it was altered to fit the romantic mood of this chapter.**


	12. Song 9

**Song #9**

Chiron was up in the early morning, typing out the new ban list and new guidelines. He sighed as he remembered how his two most respected campers almost destroyed each other last night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_Chiron was playing cards with Mr. D, Grover, and Coach Hedge at the Big House. However, they were not playing pinochle as usual; this time, they were playing Big Two, much to Mr. D's disappointment. _

_"Chiron," growled Mr. D, "It's your turn."_

_"Oh, didn't I say that I pass?" replied Chiron politely._

_Mr. D groaned. Grover swept away the cards on the table and played a double, which consisted of two fives. Then, it was the short satyr's turn; he played a double of sixes. Next, it was Mr. D's turn, and he played his two cards. _

_Chiron looked at Mr. D's pair and said, "Mr. D, a royal marriage isn't a double."_

_Mr. D sighed; he was too used to pinochle. He was about to take back his king and queen when the table started to shake._

_"EARTHQUAKE!" yelled Grover, "HURRY! UNDER THE TABLE!" He was about to duck under the card table when the shaking stopped._

_"What was all that about?" exclaimed Coach Hedge._

_Chiron looked off to the amphitheater, which was the only structure lit in the whole camp, and said, "I have a very bad feeling."_

_When the four of them finally came to the amphitheater, they only saw chaos._

_A crowd had formed around two combatants in the stage of the amphitheater. The two fighters were not trying to hit each other with punches or kicks, but instead were attacking each other with the elements. One of the fighters was shooting bolts of electricity out of his hands at the other, who was summoning water from a broken pipe near the stage. Chiron looked at the pipe and realized that it used to be part of the drinking fountain._

_"Wow!" muttered Grover in awe, "This is like the pro-bending match I saw on a TV show once!"_

_"Those brats!" growled Mr. D. He was about to charge at the two fighters, but Chiron stopped him. Even though he wanted to stop the fight between Percy and Thalia, he didn't want Mr. D to destroy them by combustion._

_All four of them watched as the electric user stopped firing his laser beams and started to move his hands in his circular motion. He then pushed his hands forward and shot a giant blast of air at the waterbender, blowing him and his waves back. The aquatic fighter tried to get up, but was pushed back by the wind of the electric bender. Chiron watched in horror and in awe as the electric manipulator moved his hands in another circular motion and commanded the wind to lift the other fighter off the ground in a miniature tornado._

_"Look, Percy," said the air bender, "I don't want to hurt you. We are supposed to be friends."_

_Chiron raised an eyebrow; the speaker's voice was male, which meant that the other fighter was not Thalia, but her half-brother, Tenzin._

_Percy glared at him and responded sarcastically, "Yeah, we were supposed to until someone told me that you and Annabeth were snogging in Cabin One."_

_"Percy, I can explain what happened!" Jason said calmly._

_Percy laughed harshly and replied in a mocking voice, "Sure you can. After all, you are the amazing Jason Grace and you can do whatever shit you want, such as having as many girls as you want."_

_"Percy..." tried Jason, but Percy just laughed again._

_"Look at me, I'm Jason Grace," taunted Percy, "I am like Peeta from the Hunger Games and always do amazing shit. I never listen to anyone and always break the rules because I am that cool."_

_"Percy..." tried again Jason, but Percy just kept up his jeers._

_"Screw the rules, I have Katniss Everdeen," finished Percy._

_Jason's face grew red and he said, "That is fuckin' it!" _

_Jason prepared to launch Percy out of the tornado, but he didn't expect Percy to continue manipulating the water around the stage. Before Jason knew it, the water came close to Percy and began to swirl in the motion of Jason's tornado. That was when the tornado became a hurricane._

_Jason tried to take back control of the air, but it was too late. The new hurricane was now part water, which Jason had no control over. Percy floated slowly toward the ground while his hurricane kept spinning around him. Percy smirked at Jason while he prepared to launch his new weapon at the son of Jupiter. _

_"STOP!" shouted Chiron before Percy got the chance._

_Every camper in the amphitheater turned to stare at Chiron and his three companions. The crowd quickly stepped aside as Chiron crossed towards the stage; everyone knew that it was not smart to be in the way of an angry Chiron._

_"PERCY JACKSON AND JASON GRACE!" he yelled at the two fighters, "WHY IN THE NAME OF HADES ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING! PERCY, I AM PARTICULARLY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! DID YOU NOT LEARN FROM YOUR FIGHT WITH THALIA?"_

_"But sir," stammered Percy, "Jason bribed Annabeth to be his girlfriend..."_

_"I DO NOT GIVE A DAMN, MR. JACKSON, IF HE BRIBED ALL OF THE GIRLS IN THE WORLD TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" thundered Chiron in a voice that would have made Zeus proud, "THE ONLY THING I CARE ABOUT NOW IS WONDERING WHAT WILL SERVE AS A SUITABLE PUNISHMENT FOR YOU AND MR. GRACE HERE!_

_"Um, Chiron," said Mr. D in a somewhat awed voice, "I can remove their bending if you wish."_

_"But, Mr. D, you are not even a chi-blocker," pointed out Grover._

_"Lord of the Wild, now isn't the time for jokes," whispered Coach Hedge._

* * *

><p>Chiron was musing this flashback when Hermes suddenly appeared in his office. The old centaur looked up reluctantly from his work to the messenger god.<p>

"Yes?" he asked politely to Hermes.

"You have a message from Aphrodite," said Hermes curtly, "She wants to tell you that she doesn't like how her favorite couple was destroyed last night."

"You mean Percy and Annabeth?" asked Chiron.

Hermes nodded and replied, "Yeah, Percy and Annabeth or what she calls, 'Percabeth'. Anyways, have you seen my money bag around here, Chiron? I seemed to have dropped it when I flew over your camp."

Chiron raised an eyebrow while saying, "How much was in the bag, Hermes?"

"Oh, it was filled to the brim with the other gods' drachmas," responded Hermes casually, "Tell me if you find such a bag at camp, okay?"

"As you wish, Hermes."

* * *

><p><strong>In the late afternoon...<strong>

Piper was biting into a pear while she watched Percy, Jason, and Annabeth arguing on the beach. She watched with great amusement as Percy stomped away from the group, muttering profanity under his breath.

"Look how pitiful and desperate Jason looks," she thought with pleasure, "Maybe he will be willing to be with me if he wants to get out the mess I put him in. It's time to make my move."

She walked over to the duo to proceed with her plan, but at the same time, the two demigods got up and walked past her without muttering a word.

Piper looked quizzically at the backs of the duo; she knew that Jason was not in a good mood, but apparently, he still had the coolness to ignore her.

"Looks I have to go with Plan B," she thought.

It didn't take long for her to find the Hunters of Artemis; they usually hung out at the edge of the forest, away from the campers.

"Hey! Thalia!" she greeted Thalia when she finally found the Hunters.

The other Hunters looked up at Piper for a moment before continuing to chat with one another once more. Thalia, on the other hand, turned her complete attention onto Piper.

"Oh it's you," replied Thalia somewhat coldly, "What do you want?"

"I have a message for your brother," said Piper, "Will you tell it to him?"

"It depends what the message is about," answered Thalia quite coolly.

"I want you to tell him that I will help solve his problem if he is willing to be my boyfriend," recited Piper.

Thalia gave Piper a suspicious look before saying, "If you wanted to help Jason in the first place, why didn't you tell him directly instead of having me deliver a message to him?"

"Jason doesn't want to talk to me," said Piper coldly, "I have no idea why he wants to ignore me."

"I will tell you why," said Thalia angrily, "It's because you had always kept pressuring him to be your boyfriend ever since you found out that he remembered Reyna from Camp Jupiter."

"What's wrong with that?" retorted Piper.

"Gods, you are stupid!" exclaimed Thalia, "No wonder Annabeth told me that Jason had problems with you."

"So you and Annabeth want Reyna to be with Jason, huh?" accused Piper, "How wonderful! Reyna gets everything and not me?"

Thalia fixed an electric eye on her and said, "On the contrary, Annabeth and I think Reyna is almost as bad as you are. Get out of here, McLean!"

"I will not!" screamed Piper.

She pulled out her knife and proceeded to stab the daughter of Zeus, but she was stopped by Thalia's electric arcs. Piper fell to the ground and tried to get up, but some of the Hunters had grabbed her.

"Let me go!" she cried out.

The Hunters looked at each other in amusement before throwing her into a nearby tree. They howled with laughter as the tree's pine cones started to fall on the daughter of Aphrodite.

Piper slowly got up and limped away from the pine tree and the laughing Hunters. Her head was now filled with white-hot enmity at the Hunters and Thalia; Piper vowed to get revenge on them.

* * *

><p><strong>On Song Night...<strong>

"Gods, I hope nothing bad will happen in _tonight's _Song Night," muttered Nico.

"Don't bet on it, kid," said Travis.

"Yeah, you will probably jinx it," agreed his brother.

The three watched as Drew walked up the stairs to the stage of the amphitheater. The crowd around the trio began to quiet down as Drew began to speak into her mike.

"Good evening, everyone," Drew said sweetly, "I sure hope that nothing bad will happen in _tonight's _Song Night."

Everyone stared at Jason and Percy for a while, who were sitting on opposite sides of the auditorium, before turning their heads back at Drew.

"Okay you guys, the first singer for tonight will be my dear half-sister, Piper McLean," announced Drew with a smile.

The Hunters and most of the Athena cabin started to boo as Piper made her way up the stage; Jason just ignored her.

Finally, Piper made it to the stage. Everyone could see that she was wearing a typical Hunters uniform, complete with a silver jacket, a white shirt, silver camo pants, and black combat boots.

Then, her song started to play and she started to sing.

_"This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
>I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion<br>It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
>I'm curious for you caught my attention<em>

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick_  
><em>I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my goddess don't mind it<em>  
><em>It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight<em>  
><em>I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it<em>

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter_  
><em>You're my experimental game, just human nature<em>  
><em>It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave<em>  
><em>My head gets so confused, hard to obey<em>

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick_  
><em>I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my goddess don't mind it<em>  
><em>It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight<em>  
><em>I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it<em>

_Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable_  
><em>Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it<em>  
><em>It ain't no big deal, it's innocent<em>

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick_  
><em>I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my goddess don't mind it<em>  
><em>It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight<em>  
><em>I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it"<em>

When Piper finished, most of the campers were still snickering and pointing at the Hunters.

"THE HUNTERS ARE SECRETLY LESBIANS!" shouted Travis and Connor Stoll.

The laughter of the campers quickly renewed.

The Hunters of Artemis looked ready to kill Piper McLean, who was starting to run towards the amphitheater's exit. The Hunters gave no qualm about Chiron's new guideline of no fights and began to chase the daughter of Aphrodite.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "I Kissed a Girl" is by Katy Perry. **

**By the way, I do not have anything against lesbians.**


	13. Song 10

**Song #10**

"Piper, are you alright?"

Piper opened her eyes and saw a concerned looking Chiron looking down at her. It took Piper five minutes to figure that she was in the hospital wing.

"I think so," she said back to the centaur.

"The Hunters were beating you up," said Chiron, "What happened _this _time?"

"I sang _I Kissed a Girl _while I was dressed in a Hunter's uniform," she answered.

Chiron sighed while thinking, "At least she didn't sing _Like a Virgin_."

* * *

><p><strong>In the Afternoon (again)<strong>

Jason and Annabeth were sitting on the beach again, not talking to each other. Despite the fact that they were the only campers in the beach, both of them were not tempted to run into each other's arms and snuggle. After all, there were many strange relationships that were loved by Aphrodite, but Jason plus Annabeth was just crossing the line.

That was when another camper decided to come to the beach and take a seat between the two of them. Annabeth and Jason turned to look at the newcomer at the same time and realized that he was the none other than Percy Jackson.

"Hey, Annabeth," he first said to his girlfriend. He then turned his head 180 degrees to Jason and said, "Hey, Jason."

Jason didn't respond, but Annabeth replied politely before focusing her eyes at the sea.

An awkward silence soon followed, but was quickly broken by Percy once more.

"Anyways, I just want to apologize to you guys," he muttered, "For everything."

Percy heard what seemed to be a sob from his left. He turned to look at Annabeth, who had both of her hands over her face and seemed to be crying from his apology.

He put his arm around Annabeth's shoulder to comfort her and said, "It's okay to cry, Annabeth. No need to hide it."

Annabeth put down her hands and started to laugh. Percy looked at her with dismay as she finally got a hold on herself and focused on his face.

"You actually thought I was crying?" she said in a mocking voice of disapproval, "Do you really think that I'm that fragile, Seaweed Brain?"

"Whatever, do you accept my apology or not?" Percy replied in an exasperated voice.

"Sure, why not?" said Annabeth while rolling her eyes.

Percy was so happy that he immediately jumped unto Annabeth and knocked her to the ground. Then, they started to...well...snog. They were kissing each other so enthusiastically that to Jason, it looked like they were trying to eat each other's lips.

"Um, you guys," he said awkwardly, "I'm still here."

Percabeth collapsed back into Percy and Annabeth. Percy reddened a little before saying to Jason, "So are we cool?"

"I don't know," started Jason in a serious tone, "My shoulder still hurts from that piece of ice you threw at me two nights ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Percy muttered in a bashful voice.

"I'm just kidding, Jackson," said Jason.

Annabeth laughed, but Percy was relieved that he was back on good terms with Jason.

"What made you want to apologize, Percy?" asked Annabeth to her boyfriend.

Percy turned to Jason before saying, "Your sister told me everything..."

Percy explained to the two of them about how Thalia found out that Piper had lied to Percy in order to get Jason and him to fight. He also told them how Piper tried to get Thalia to convince Jason to become Piper's new boyfriend.

"Didn't know Piper can be that sneaky," muttered Jason after hearing Percy's explanation.

"Yeah," agreed Annabeth, "She was pretty innocent when I first met her."

"Forget about Piper, you guys," reassured Percy, "We are going to play a song tonight."

"We?" questioned both Annabeth and Jason.

"Yeah," said Percy, "Come on, Annabeth, it will be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Later at Song Night...<strong>

It was to everybody's surprise when Drew called up Annabeth, Jason, and Percy for Song Night. Many of the campers had not expected Jason and Percy to team up for a song.

The three man band went up to the stage and got their chosen instrument. Percy was lead guitar while Annabeth was bass guitar; Jason ended up being the drummer.

Before they started to play, Percy snatched the microphone from Drew and said, "Attention, you guys. Annabeth and I are back together. Also, Jason and I are friends again!"

Most of the girls cooed at Percy's rekindled relationships while the other campers vomited from the cheesiness of Jackson's statement. Anyways that was when Percy and his band started to perform.

The band first opened up the song with their instruments before their main singer, Percy, started to sing.

**Percy  
><strong>_I wanna be the very best.  
><em>_Like no one ever was  
><em>_To catch them is my real test  
><em>_To train them is my cause _

_I will travel across the land  
><em>_Searching far and wide  
><em>_Each pokemon to understand  
><em>_The power that's inside!_

At this point, most of the campers started to cheer very loudly for Percy's song reminded them of their childhood and most of all, Pokemon. They immediately remembered the good times they had before they all found out that they were demigods. Some of the campers even cried from all the nostalgia.

**All  
><strong>_Pokemon!_  
><em>Gotta catch 'em all<em>

**Percy  
><strong>_It's you and me.  
><em>_I know it's my destiny._

**All  
><strong>_Pokemon!_

**Percy**  
><em>Oh<em>,_ you're my best friend  
>in a world we must defend.<em>

**All**  
><em>Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all!<em>

**Percy**  
><em>Oh<em>,_ a heart so true  
>our courage will pull us through<br>you teach me, and I'll teach_ _you  
>Pokemon!<br>_

**All**  
><em>Gotta catch 'em all!<br>Gotta catch 'em all, yeah._

All of the campers were crying waterfalls at this point; the nostalgia was too much for even the toughest camper.

**Percy**  
><em>Every challenge along the way<em>  
><em>with courage I will face<em>  
><em>I will battle every day<em>  
><em>to claim my rightful place<em>

_Come with me, the time is right._  
><em>There's no better team<em>  
><em>Arm in arm, we'll win the fight.<em>  
><em>It's always been our dream.<em>

**All**  
><em>Pokemon!<em>  
><em>Gotta catch 'em all!<em>

**Percy**  
><em>It's you and me.<em>  
><em>I know it's my destiny.<em>

**All**  
><em>Pokemon!<em>

**Percy**  
><em>Oh, you're my best friend<em>  
><em>in a world we must defend.<em>

**All**  
><em>Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em<em> _all!_

**Percy**  
><em>Oh, a heart so true.<em>  
><em>Our courage will pull us through<em>  
><em>you teach me, and I'll teach you<em>  
><em>Pokemon!<em>

**All**  
><em>Gotta catch 'em all!<em>  
><em>Gotta catch 'em all!<em>  
><em>Gotta catch 'em all!<em>  
><em>Gotta catch 'em all!<em>  
><em>Gotta catch 'em all!<em>

_Yeah!_  
><em>Pokemon!<em>  
><em>Gotta catch 'em all<em>

**Percy**  
><em>It's you and me<em>  
><em>I know it's my destiny.<em>

**All**  
><em>Pokemon!<em>

**Percy**  
><em>Oh, you're my best friend<em>  
><em>in a world we must defend.<br>_

**All**  
><em>Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all!<em>

**Percy**  
><em>Oh, a heart so true<em>  
><em>our courage will pull us through<em>  
><em>you teach me, and I'll teach you<em>  
><em>Pokemon!<em>

**All**  
><em>Gotta catch 'em all!<em>  
><em>Gotta catch 'em all!<em>  
><em>Pokemon!<em>

After playing and singing the last note, Jason, Percy, and Annabeth were about to bow before noticing that there was a large body of water before them instead of a crowd.

"I'm pretty sure that it doesn't rain at camp," said Percy slowly.

Annabeth gasped and said, "It isn't rain, you git. This flood must have came from the camper's tears!"

"So what do we do?" asked Percy.

Annabeth gave him a funny look before saying, "You are such an idiot, Percy Jackson. Do you not know what a flood is?"

Percy, finally understanding, raised his arms to toss the flood out of the amphitheater.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Big House...<strong>

"Do you have a two?" growled Mr. D to Grover.

"No, go fish," replied Grover.

"Do you guys hear something?" asked Coach Hedge.

Chiron stopped for a moment and listened before saying, "I hear it too, Mr. Hedge. I believe it's coming from the amphitheater."

"Is it the campers?" growled Mr. D, "Because if it is, I am going to kick their asses."

"Language, Mr. D," warned Chiron.

"Gods, is that a flood?" exclaimed Coach Hedge.

The other three card players turned to his outstretched finger and saw a massive tsunami wave heading for them...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "Gotta Catch 'Em All" is by Jason Paige. **

**If you didn't remember this song, you didn't have a childhood. :P**


	14. Song 11

**A/N: Four more songs to go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Song #11<strong>

"Gods," muttered Chiron.

The centaur, Mr. D, Percy, and Annabeth were watching the Cyclopes reconstruct the Big House, which had been destroyed by Percy last night. Chiron had to call the Olympus Building Crew in the morning so that the iconic camp structure may stand once more.

While Chiron watched the workers, Mr. D turned to Percy and said, "Why did the Hades did you decide to throw a flood at my house, Jackson!"

"It wasn't my fault!" exclaimed the son of Poseidon.

Mr. D raised an eyebrow at him and said sarcastically, "Oh, so you mean to tell me that a giant tsunami wave just happened to come from thin air, huh?"

Percy was about to fire an angry retort at Mr. D when Annabeth intervened and said, "Mr. D, what Percy meant to say was that he didn't mean to divert the flood into the Big House."

Mr. D crossed his arms, but didn't bother to respond against Annabeth's statement.

Finally after some seconds, he said to Percy, "What I will like to know is how there was a flood in the first place."

"The flood formed from the camper's tears of nostalgia," answered Annabeth.

"Say what?" said Mr. D out of confusion.

Annabeth explained to Dionysus about last night's events and how she, Percy, and Jason sang the _Pokemon_ theme song and ended up making all of the campers to cry from their happy memories of Ash and Pikachu and create the nostalgia flood.

After Annabeth finished, Mr. D glared at the two of them before saying, "By what you have told me, I have decided to ban the _Pokemon _theme song from Song Night."

"Wait, why?" protested Percy.

"It's obvious, Jackson," said Mr. D, "The _Pokemon _song is too dangerous to be utilized by you foolish mortals, and besides, the Pokemon games suck compared to the Pac-Man games."

Outraged, Percy retorted with, "Well, that's because you don't have a keen eye for beauty like the rest of us."

"Percy, that wasn't exactly the smartest thing to say," muttered Annabeth as they both watched Mr. D turn red with anger.

Dionysus scowled darkly at the two of them before saying to Percy, "Then why don't you let your keen eye watch my sure foot kick your smart ass?"

"That's enough, Dionysus,"

The two mortals and the god turned around to Chiron's voice. The old centaur obviously had been watching the three of them for some time.

Chiron turned to Annabeth and Percy and said, "Tell everyone that for tonight's Song Night, there will be a group competition. All the campers must participate in groups of six and follow all of the current guidelines."

Chiron paused before continuing with, "By the way, remind them that they have to perform without the blessing of Apollo."

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

"What do you mean that we have to sing without Apollo's blessing?"

"It means that we actually have to try to avoid looking like fools, Thalia."

Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Jason were sitting in a circle in the Poseidon cabin, discussing their plans for tonight's Song Night. Annabeth had just pointed out that they can't just pick any song to sing, for Apollo will not be blessing any of the campers for tonight.

"That's not fair," replied Thalia, "All of the Apollo groups are going to win this stupid competition just because they are already talented at anything musical."

"I suppose we can try autotune." said Percy slowly.

Annabeth glared at her boyfriend and said, "We are not going to use autotune, kelp-for-brains. Don't you know that most of today's music is crap because of that stupid invention?"

"Not cool, Annabeth," growled Percy, "I like most of today's music, especially LMFAO's music."

Percy turned to the other three and said, "You guys agree with me, right?"

Jason shrugged at him and replied, "To be frank with you, I don't really listen to music that much."

"What about you, Nico?" asked Percy to the fourteen-year old.

"Well, I like songs that have the theme of death in them," responded Nico in a creepy voice.

"Such as?" inquired Percy.

"Like 1-800 Suicide, Black Parade, etc," replied the child of Hades.

"So do you like today's music?" asked Percy impatiently.

"No, not really," said Nico to Percy's annoyance.

Annabeth gave Percy an amused smile, which irritated Percy even further. The savior of Olympus decided to finally ask Thalia.

"Percy, you know that I don't like today's music," said Thalia before Percy even opened his mouth to ask.

"Yeah, I almost forgot that you were obsessed over Green Day and Nirvana," muttered Percy.

"Obsessed and proud of it!" declared Thalia while she smiled at Annabeth, "Rock and roll forever!"

The two girls gave each other a very loud high-five as Percy sulked.

Jason cleared his throat to get everyone else's attention and said, "Guys, we really need to get working on our song. For one, we don't even know what song we are supposed to perform."

"That's easy," replied Annabeth, "We are going to do a simple song that doesn't require much talent to sing."

"Like what?" demanded Percy, who was still pissed that he had lost an argument to Annabeth.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she said, "Like that campfire song from Spongebob, Seaweed Brain."

"So we are going to be singing that stupid song while one of us plays a guitar, huh?" said Percy.

"Didn't I imply that the Campfire Song Song was just an example and not the actual song we are going to perform?" replied Annabeth in a cool voice.

"You were never clear when you talked," grumbled Percy. He turned his back on his girlfriend.

"Someone's mad," whistled Thalia.

Annabeth smirked at her best friend and said, "Watch me fix this with my magic."

"What magic?" laughed Thalia, "If I remember correctly, you are a daughter of Athena, not a daughter of Hecate, Annabeth."

Annabeth ignored Thalia and Jason's snickers and walked over to Percy to sit next to him. She then put her head near his face; this gesture did not go unnoticed by Percy.

"What do you want?" he said, "Wait, what are you do-."

The rest of Percy's sentence was swallowed by Annabeth's mouth.

Thalia and her brother watched the scene with disgust, their laughter finally gone. Only Nico found the situation particularly funny and smiled at the Graces' reactions.

"Your face expressions are priceless," he told them, "They look like those internet meme faces, only uglier."

"Not funny, Nico," replied Jason while the usually pessimistic child of Hades chuckled

Thalia gave Nico a funny grin and said, "You know what would be _really _funny? Luke Castellan watching these two lovebirds kiss."

Nico raised his eyebrows and said, "Are you suggesting that we disturb Luke's soul just so we can entertain ourselves by watching him cry over Annabeth and Percy's kiss?"

"Pretty much," Thalia replied, "Come on Nico, it would be fun!"

"Thalia, I don't think this is such a good idea," warned Jason.

Thalia turned towards him and said, "You know what would be a good idea, Jason? You wearing some pants that weren't leather."

"But these are my only pair," countered Jason, "Besides, I like leather."

Thalia ignored his protest, turned back her attention to Nico, and said, "So are you going to revive Luke or not?"

"I am going to regret this," thought Nico as he stabbed the ground with his Stygian Iron blade.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at Song Night...<strong>

"Hello campers and welcome again to another super-special-awesome night of Song Night!" declared Drew.

Most of the crowd cheered at her words and the child of Aphrodite continued with, "As you all know, we have a group singing competition tonight, and Chiron has informed me that the winning group will get shower priorities and no KP duty for the rest of the year!"

"Chiron didn't tell us that," said Percy to Annabeth.

Annabeth shrugged and replied, "Drew is probably just BS'n."

Drew raised her left hand to read out an index card and said, "The first group to go up will be Will Solace and his five siblings."

"I love how she doesn't mention their names," deadpanned Percy.

Meanwhile on the stage, Will and his siblings were amazing. They played the impossible _Through the Fire and Flames _song without any mistakes or pauses. At one point, Will played the the song's epic guitar solo with the lead guitar behind his back! Everyone cheered at his feat and at the end of the performance, threw roses at he and his band.

"That's going to be tough to follow up," thought Percy as he watched them leave the stage, "I'm sure glad that we are not going after them, especially when our song is so stupid."

The following groups after Will Solace and his band were horrible. Without Apollo's blessing, they either had off-key singing or horrible instrument playing. Only Nyssa's group managed to not be a complete failure, but that was only because they had Kayla, who was a daughter of Apollo.

When Drew finally called out their group, Percy and Annabeth, along with the other members, walked up slowly to stage, dreading the embarrassment that was soon to follow.

It was quite a surprise to the crowd when a ghostly Luke Castellan came out of nowhere and settled himself between Annabeth and Thalia. Drew had to hide her shock when she said, "Luke?"

Luke looked bored at all the attention and said in a monotone voice, "Yes, it's me. I have come back from the dead to help my former friends to sing one stupid song."

The former leader of the Hermes cabin then put on a smile and said, "Let's start, shall we?"

Luke waved his hand and made six chairs materialize onto the stage. On his cue, he and his group sat in the chairs.

A mysterious ticking noise started to play, and the song began.

_"Grace, Grace, Thalia Grace_  
><em>Grace, Grace, Thalia Grace"<em>

_"Annabeth!"_

_"Grace, Grace, Thalia Grace"_

_"Annabeth!"_

_"Grace, Grace, Thalia Grace"_

_"Annabeth!"_

_"Grace, Luke, Grace, Luke, Thalia Grace, Castellan"_

_"Annabeth!"_

_"Grace, Luke, Grace, Luke, Thalia Grace, Castellan"_

_"Annabeth!"_

_"Grace, Luke, Jah-ason, Grace, Luke, Thalia Grace, Castellan, Jah-ason"_

_"Annabeth!"_

_"Grace, Luke, Jah-ason, Grace, Luke, Jah-ason, Thalia Grace, Castellan, Jah-ason"_

_"Annabeth!"_

_"Grace, Luke, Jah-ason, Grace, Luke, Thalia Grace, Castellan, Jah-ason"_

_"Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson, ooh! Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson, yeah! Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson, ooh! Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson, that's me!"_

_"Annabeth!"_

_"Grace! Percy!"_  
><em>"Grace! Percy!"<em>  
><em>"Grace! Percy!"<em>  
><em>"Grace! Percy!"<em>  
><em>"Grace! Percy!"<em>  
><em>"Grace! Percy!"<em>  
><em>"Grace! Percy!"<em>  
><em>"Grace! Percy!"<em>

_"Annabeth!"_

_"...Jah-ason"_

_"Annabeth!"_

_"Grace, Luke, Jah-ason, Grace, Luke, Thalia Grace, Castellan, Jah-ason"_

_"Percy Jackson, I'm Percy Jackson, I'm Percy Jackson, Percy, Percy Jackson"_

Then, the five singers stood up and sang.

_"Singing our song all day long at caaaa-aaammmp."_

_"I found the source of the ticking; it's a time bomb!"_

The crowd screamed in fright when Luke took out a time bomb from behind his back.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, come on, it's not even real."

The crowd still didn't believe him, so everyone on the stage had to leave while Luke was forced to dispose of the "bomb". The ghost flew to the camp beach and threw it into Long Island Sound.

As he flew back to the amphitheater, he heard a large "BOOM!" and decided to ignore it.

When he came back, everyone was staring at him and were raising eyebrows at him. Luke decided to settle next to Annabeth, who tried to slug him and failed.

"You idiot," she said, "You actually used a real time bomb."

Luke gave a ghostly shrug and went back to the Underworld. Then, everyone else started to stare at the other five singers and began to yell at them.

"You almost got us killed!"

"Your song sucked!"

That was when a glowing figure of light appeared unto the stage. All the campers turned to look at the strange phenomenon and continued to watch it as it dimmed down to a watchable figure.

It was Apollo.

The god of singing, the sun, and other stuff grinned at the campers and said, "So how's the competition going?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Mysterious Ticking Noise belongs to Neil Cicierega and his Harry Potter Puppet Pals.**


	15. Song 12

**A/N: Warning! This chapter has M-Rated imagery that may be inappropriate for younger readers. Please do not read this chapter if you are under 20 years old.**

**You are not going to pay attention to my warning, are you?**

**Fine, but don't run back to me screaming if you were disturbed by this chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Song #12<strong>

"So how's the competition going?" asked Apollo.

"Horrible," answered one of his kids, "All of us nearly died when Jackson and his friends used a time bomb as a metronome."

All the other campers glared at Percy and his friends before turning back to Apollo.

Will Solace stepped away from the crowd and said to his father, "Why are you here, Dad?"

Apollo chuckled in response to his son's question and said, "I came here under the request of Aphrodite, Will."

"Wait, what does Aphrodite want you here for?" asked Will once more.

"Aphrodite wants me here because she is unsatisfied with how your Song Nights are turning out," explained the sun god, "She expected you campers to sing 'cute' songs to one another and discover true love, but apparently that didn't work, thanks to the songs you guys have been singing throughout all these Song Nights."

Apollo stared at Travis, Connor, Nico, Percy, Jason, Kayla, and his son, Will while saying this.

"Anyways," continued Apollo, "I am here now to fix the damage caused by you guys and your strange songs. I believe that no more than 10 songs are currently on Chiron's ban list."

"Wait, what about Percy's song, _The Mysterious Ticking Noise_?" asked Will, "That song nearly killed all of us."

"I suppose that's going to go on the list too," answered Apollo in a flippant voice.

On the stage, Apollo looked around the crowd before asking, "Any more questions before I perform my song?"

"You are going to sing?" inquired his son.

"I don't see why not if I need to help Aphrodite spread love in tonight's Song Night, Will," answered his father.

"But dad, you are still in your pajamas," pointed out Will.

Apollo looked at his clothing for the first time and saw that he was still wearing his bathrobes. He laughed out loud at Will's statement and said, "Don't worry, my son. My clothing is completely appropriate for the song I am about to perform."

Will rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. Everybody else quickly got back into their seats to watch Apollo perform.

When Apollo saw that everyone was ready, he snapped his fingers and caused a musical beat to start playing. After a while, he began to sing.

_"When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly.  
>I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah,<br>This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
>It's RedFoo with the big afro<br>And like Bruce Lee I've got the glow._

_Ah...girl look at that body  
><em>__Ah...girl look at that body_  
><em>__Ah...girl look at that body_  
><em>_Ah...I work out_  
><em><em>Ah...girl look at that body<br>___Ah...girl look at that body_  
><em>__Ah...girl look at that body__  
><em>_Ah...I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
><em>Everybody stops and they staring at me.<em>  
><em>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it."<em>

That was when Apollo took off his bathrobes in one swoop; everyone gasped when they saw that he was now wearing nothing other than his underwear.

_"I'm sexy and I know it."_

Apollo began to do pelvic thrusts while he sang. Some of the girls in the amphitheater screamed with delight, but everyone else just groaned and face-palmed.

_"I'm sexy and I know it."_

"Gods, he is like Bess!" muttered Lou Ellen to her friend Miranda Gardiner.

Meanwhile on the other side of the amphitheater, Drew and some of her siblings were screaming, "WE LOVE YOU, FINNICK ODAIR!"

_"Yeah, when I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off.  
>And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what).<br>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go.  
>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous.<br>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)._

__Ah...girl look at that body  
><em>__Ah...girl look at that body_  
><em>__Ah...girl look at that body_  
><em>_Ah...I work out_  
><em><em>Ah...girl look at that body<br>___Ah...girl look at that body_  
><em>__Ah...girl look at that body__  
><em>_Ah...I work out__

___When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
><em>Everybody stops and they staring at me.<em>  
><em>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it.<em>__

____I'm sexy and I know it._  
><em>I'm sexy and I know it."<em>___

Apollo turned around and showed off the back of his underpants to the audience.

The worst part of the song started to play.

_"Check it out  
>Check it out<br>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah  
><em>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah <em>  
><em>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah <em>  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah<br>Do the wiggle, man.  
>I do the wiggle, man.<br>Yeah  
>I'm sexy and I know it."<em>

Most of the audience was temporarily blinded by the sight of Apollo and that wasn't because he was the sun god either.

_"__Ah...girl look at that body  
><em>__Ah...girl look at that body_  
><em>__Ah...girl look at that body_  
><em>_Ah...I work out_  
><em><em>Ah...girl look at that body<br>___Ah...girl look at that body_  
><em>__Ah...girl look at that body__  
><em>_Ah...I work out___

___Yeah, I'm sexy and I know it!"___

Apollo bowed at the end of his performance, but no one was applauding. Many of the campers were still groaning from the disturbing image of Apollo wiggling his two moons.

"My eyes!" screamed Thalia Grace, who had been sitting the closest to the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I did warn you...**

**"I'm Sexy and I Know It" is by LMFAO. **


	16. Song 13

**A/N: Some critics of this story have pointed how OOC Piper and Reyna were in this story. Apparently, they didn't see that this story was a parody.**

**Anyways, I am here to warn Piper and Reyna fans that Piper and Reyna are _very _out of character in this chapter. If you do not wish to see your favorite characters torn apart by some fanfic writer, I suggest you don't read this chapter unless you really want a reason to flame this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song #13<strong>

Percy, Jason, Nico, and Annabeth were once again sitting in a circle inside the Poseidon cabin. They were still discussing the events of last night.

"Gods, Apollo ruined LMFAO for me!" said Percy, "I will never listen to another LMFAO song again."

"That's good," remarked Annabeth as she twirled her ponytail carelessly, "I am so glad that you aren't going to listen to any more mainstream crap."

Percy glared at her. Annabeth smirked when she saw his irritated reaction.

"I sure hope Thalia is okay," said Jason in a gloomy voice.

Annabeth looked at Jason and said, "I'm sure she will be fine, Jason, but frankly, I am more worried that she may suffer vision problems in the future."

"Gee, thanks for comforting me," replied Jason sarcastically, "If you three don't mind, I am going to go back to my cabin now."

"Wait, why?" asked Percy.

"I need more sleep," answered the son of Jupiter as he walked out the door.

Jason's departure left only three campers in the Poseidon cabin.

Nico looked at the other two and said, "I can't believe that all of you guys forgot about me!"

"Forget you for what?" asked Percy in confusion.

Nico rolled his eyes and said, "Do you guys even remember that _my _part got cut off during our _Mysterious Ticking Noise_ song?"

"Oh yeah," replied Percy in a uncaring voice, "I remember now."

"Percy!" warned Annabeth in a sharp voice while poking him in the ribs.

Percy ignored her and said, "So what do you want, Nico? Do you want to sing your part to us or what?"

"Yeah, that's right," replied Nico, "I want you guys to listen my unheard part as compensation for being ignored last night."

"Fine, just make it quick," groaned Percy.

Nico smiled and stood up in front of Percy and Annabeth. He stretched his arms for a while before beginning to sing.

_"Angelo, Angelo, Oh Nico di Angelo..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Piper had been watching the Poseidon cabin ever since she saw Jason enter the structure with his three stupid friends. It was stalker behavior, but at this point, Piper didn't care if her actions were actually appropriate.

When she saw Jason leave the Poseidon cabin for the Zeus cabin, only one thought entered her head: revenge.

You see, Piper had been planning on getting revenge on Jason Grace ever since the Hunters sent her to the hospital wing. She actually had created a plan to fulfill her goals beforehand, but there had been only one problem with it: she needed a willing partner to help her execute it.

"Hmmmm," the daughter of Aphrodite thought to herself, "Who else in this camp hates Jason Grace's guts and will be willing to help me?"

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" said Reyna in an annoyed voice.<p>

"Well, I want your help," answered Piper.

"Forget it, McLean," said Reyna.

The daughter of Bellona was about to walk away when Piper suddenly said out loud, "Pity, I thought you would want to help me get revenge on Jason."

At those words, Reyna turned back to Piper with a look of suspicion and asked, "How are you going to get back at the son of Jupiter?"

Piper smirked and didn't hesitate to use Reyna's curiosity to her advantage, so she said, "I will only tell you if you are willing to swear on the River Styx that you would help me follow through with this plan."

Reyna raised an eyebrow as if to question Piper's intentions, but she swore on the Styx nevertheless.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Reyna inquired after she swore her Unbreakable Vows to Piper.

The charmspeaker leaned very close to Reyna and whispered, "We are going to steal Jason's leather pants. Isn't that such a grand plan?"

"Seriously?" muttered Reyna in a skeptical tone, "That's your plan?"

"That's not all," whispered back Piper, "After we steal his pants, we are going to rub it in his face by singing a song about how we stole the leather pants from him for Song Night."

"I guess I have nothing else better to do today," murmured Reyna tiredly.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at Song Night...<strong>

"Where is Jason?" asked Annabeth.

"He's probably still sleeping." joked Percy.

"I don't know..." said Annabeth slowly.

The two of them silently decided to put the subject out of their minds and looked up to watch Drew say once more to the amphitheater, "Good evening, everyone and welcome to another fabulous night of Song Night."

"Gods, I hate how says 'night' twice in the same sentence," muttered Annabeth.

"Anyways, tonight's first singers are my sister, Piper, and that Roman, Reyna," continued Drew, "Please give them a big hand."

However, no one clapped when Piper and Reyna went up as they were clearly outcasts among much of the camp.

When the duo finally got onto the stage, Piper rudely took the mike from her half-sister and said, "This song is dedicated to Jason Grace."

Drew look surprised at her comment, but she got off the stage all the same as the beat for Piper and Reyna's song began to play.

The beat played for a while and soon, many of the campers in the amphitheater recognized its melody and assumed that Piper and Reyna were going to sing Lady Gaga's _Bad Romance_.

Piper started to sing.

**Piper**  
><em>Ooo~~~~oooh <em>  
><em>Let's take his leather pants <em>  
><em>Ooo~~~~oooh <em>  
><em>Let's take his leather pants <em>

_Ha ha, ha ha ha _  
><em>Mwa ha, ha ha ha <em>  
><em>La la, la la la <em>  
><em>We want his leather pants <em>  
><em>Gah gah, rah rah rah <em>  
><em>Nah nah, flah flah flah <em>  
><em>La la, cha cha cha <em>  
><em>Take off his leather pants <em>

_I'm getting ready, _  
><em>My legs have been waxed <em>  
><em>'Cause when we get them <em>  
><em>I am wearing your slacks <em>  
><em>Right on my tush <em>  
><em>Tush, tush, tush <em>  
><em>Right on my tush (tush, tush, tush) <em>  
><em>Right on my tush <em>  
><em>Hey! <em>

_We want your trousers _  
><em>Your breeches, your chaps <em>  
><em>No you can't get these pants <em>  
><em>By shopping at GAP <em>  
><em>Their service sucks <em>  
><em>Sucks, sucks, sucks <em>  
><em>It really sucks (sucks, sucks, sucks) <em>  
><em>It really sucks.<em>

**Reyna**  
><em>You know that we want them <em>  
><em>And you know that we need them <em>  
><em>We want the pants <em>  
><em>Your leather pants<em>

**Piper**  
><em>Me and the praetor<em>  
><em>We will have our revenge<em>  
><em>Her and me<em>  
><em>We'll take your leather pants<em>

_Oooo~~~oooh!_

_Me and the praetor_  
><em>We will have our revenge<em>  
><em>Her and me<em>  
><em>We'll take your leather pants<em>

_Oooo~~~oooh_  
><em>Let's take his leather pants<em>  
><em>Oooo~~~oooh<em>  
><em>Give us the effing pants<em>

_Blah blah, blah blah blah_  
><em>Dah dah, pah pah pah<em>  
><em>Yah yah, Mamma Mia<em>  
><em>We want those leather pants<em>

_We don't want vinyl_  
><em>Or chinos or briefs<em>  
><em>I am a criminal<em>  
><em>And he is a thief<em>  
><em>Plus we're both hot<em>  
><em>Hot, hot, hot<em>  
><em>We are quite sexy<em>

"...Piper that doesn't even rhyme."  
>"Shut up, I am Lady Gaga!"<p>

**Piper**  
><em>I have watched Psycho<em>  
><em>And I like Vertigo<em>  
><em>The Birds was okay<em>  
><em>Ooo! I love Rear Window<em>  
><em>By Alfred Hitchcock<em>  
><em>Cock, cock, cock<em>  
><em>We love Hitchcock (cock, cock, cock)<em>  
><em>We love Hitchcock<em>

**Reyna**  
><em>You know that we want them<em>  
><em>And you know that we need them<em>  
><em>We want the pants<em>  
><em>Your leather pants<em>

**Piper**  
><em>Me and the praetor<em>  
><em>We will have our revenge<em>  
><em>Her and me<em>  
><em>We'll take your leather pants<em>

_Ooo~~~oooh!_

_Me and the praetor_  
><em>We will have our revenge<em>  
><em>Her and me<em>  
><em>We'll take your leather pants<em>

_Ooo~~~oooh_  
><em>We want those leather pants<em>  
><em>Ooo~~~oooh<em>  
><em>Let's steal his leather pants<em>

_Tah tah, mah mah mah_  
><em>Bah bah, wah wah wah<em>  
><em>Zah zah, vah vah vah<em>  
><em>Take off his leather pants<em>  
><em>Gah Gah, rah rah rah<em>  
><em>Nah nah, flah flah flah<em>  
><em>La la, cha cha cha<em>  
><em>I like these silly noises<em>

**Piper and Reyna**  
><em>Wear, wear, leather baby<em>  
><em>Work it, move your tush, it's sexy<em>  
><em>Wear, wear, leather baby<em>  
><em>Work it, move your tush, it's sexy<em>  
><em>Wear, wear, leather baby<em>  
><em>Work it, move your tush, it's sexy<em>  
><em>Wear, wear, leather baby<em>  
><em>Work it<em>

**Piper**  
><em>I'm an evil bitch, baby!<em>

_We want your pants_  
><em>And we want our revenge<em>  
><em>We want your pants<em>  
><em>And we're really just friends<em>

_Je voudrais sonds_  
><em>Pantalons cuir<em>  
><em>Sons pantalons<em>  
><em>Why am I speaking French?<em>  
><em>Why am I speaking French?<em>  
><em>I don't wanna be French!<em>  
><em>We want your leather pants!<em>

_Me and the praetor_  
><em>We will have our revenge<em>  
><em>Her and me<em>  
><em>We'll take your leather pants<em>

_Oooo~~~oooh!_

_Me and the praetor_  
><em>We will have our revenge<em>  
><em>Her and me<em>  
><em>We'll take your leather pants<em>

_Oooo~~~oooh!_

_We want his leather pants!_  
><em>Let's get his leather pants!<em>  
><em>Let's take his leather pants!<em>

_Ooo~~~oooh!_  
><em>Take off his friggin' pants!<em>  
><em>Remove his effing pants!<em>  
><em>Let's take his leather pants!<em>

_Ha ha, ha ha ha_  
><em>Mwa ha, ha ha ha<em>  
><em>Gah ha, ha ha ha<em>  
><em>We've got his leather pants!<em>

At the end of the song, Piper took out a pair of leather pants behind her back and proudly showed it to the crowd.

It was not long before one of the campers in the audience say out loud, "Are those really Jason's pants or are you just bluffing?"

Before Piper could answer, another voice yelled out, "Hey! Those are mine!"

Everyone in the amphitheater turned to the voice and saw that it came from Jason Grace, who was standing in the entrance of the amphitheater in his boxers.

Piper giggled at the appearance of her former crush and said, "What's wrong, Jason? You can't find your pants?"

Jason glared at her and replied angrily, "That's not funny, McLean. Those are my only pair. Give them back now!"

Piper shook his pants in a teasing manner and said, "If you want them, come and get them."

"You know what, Piper?" said Jason coolly, "I always knew you were obsessed over me, but I didn't know that you were _this _willing to get into my pants."

The crowd laughed loudly as Piper started to blush from Jason's retort. That was when she decided to run.

The daughter of Aphrodite quickly ran past Jason and out the amphitheater. The crowd watched with amusement as Jason was forced to chase Piper as she still had his leather pants.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "Leather Pants" is a parody song created by Little Kuriboh, the creator of Yugioh: The Abridged Series. If you are a huge Yugioh fan, I suggest you go watch his videos because they are pretty funny. I also suggest that you watch his original AMV of Leather Pants. **

**The original song, "Bad Romance", is by Lady Gaga.**


	17. Song 14

**A/N: Ready for a Kane Chronicles crossover?**

* * *

><p><strong>Song #14<strong>

It was morning once again, and Chiron was once again updating the Song Night guidelines and banned songs list.

"This is tiresome," he thought to himself, "Ever since Aphrodite gave this job to me, I had to keep updating this list everyday."

He continued to work until he heard a knock upon his office door. That was when he looked up reluctantly form his work and said, "You may come in."

The door opened and a strange woman in a leopard-print leotard walked in. She gave Chiron a mysterious smile.

"Hello, and you are?" asked Chiron.

"I am Bast," replied the visitor, "The Egyptian goddess of cats."

"Oh, forgive me for asking, but what are you doing here?" inquired Chiron.

Bast shook her hair out before saying solemnly, "The Greek goddess, Aphrodite, wanted me to come here. It was something about 'bringing the damn romance back to this camp' or something."

At Bast's words, Chiron started thinking about how many potential couples were destroyed because of Song Night. He thought about Gruniper, Tratie, Wyssa, Thalico, Keo, Jeyna, and Jiper and how they were stopped by certain songs. Only one couple had been created from Song Night and that was Drason.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Afternoon...<strong>

Jason was sitting on the beach with his leather pants back on. He wasn't alone.

Drew was leaning on Jason's shoulder and was grasping his arm. For some reason, Jason didn't mind her touching him.

As usual, every other camper on the beach were staring at them and were wondering how the Hades Jason fell in love with the biggest bitch in camp. Of course, they still didn't know that Jason was bribing Drew to pose as his girlfriend.

Jason looked at Drew and raised an eyebrow at her. The daughter of Aphrodite, understanding his signal, let go of his arm and sat up straight whilst looking at him.

"So, how are you, Drew?" he asked in mock curiosity.

"Oh, I'm still fine," answered Drew in mock sincerity, "Because, you know, I didn't lose my pants."

Jason gave a forced laugh and said, "Oh, you are so mean. Did you know what it is like to lose your favorite pants?"

"Jason," replied Drew in a serious voice, "You have only one pair."

"Whatever," whined Jason, "I still hate Piper for stealing them. Last night was the worst Song Night ever!"

"That is if you don't count the one in which Apollo danced in his underwear," pointed out Drew.

The two of them stopped in their acting and started to laugh for real. They laughed so hard that they were literally all over each other at the end of it.

Drew was on the top and was staring into Jason's eyes in the aftermath of their joyous laughing. Jason, who was on the bottom, looked back and satisfied himself by focusing on Drew's cute, dark brown eyes.

"Gods, she is a knock-out," he thought as scanned every feature of Drew's face, "I can't believe I thought Piper or Reyna was prettier than her."

"Am I overdoing it?" whispered Drew to Jason, "Do you want me to get off?"

"No, it's okay," muttered Jason, "Actually, I want you a bit closer."

He put one hand forward and stroked some of Drew's silky hair. Drew smiled and put her face very close to Jason's.

They kissed and snogged for a while before separating again.

"Are you usually this nice?" sneered Jason.

Drew looked back at him with reproachful eyes and said sadly, "No, when I try to be, everyone's always assuming that I'm trying to manipulate them for something."

Jason raised an eyebrow at this.

Drew hugged Jason around the stomach and said, "Thanks for being with me when no one wanted to be. There's no need for any more payment, Jason; I just wanted to be with you."

Drew stood up and left the beach, leaving Jason very confused over his feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at Song Night...<strong>

"Hello, and welcome to another somewhat exciting night of Song Night!" shouted Drew, who was hostess as usual.

Only the Aphrodite and Apollo campers cheered; everyone else was getting sick of Song Night.

"Anyways," announced Drew in a cheery voice, "Tonight, we have a special guest who is going to start off this Song Night with a beautiful song. Please welcome Bast, the cat goddess!"

Drew hopped off the stage and Bast walked unto the stage, wearing a tiger-striped leotard.

"Hello, Greeks," greeted the cat goddess.

"I'm not a Greek! I'm a Roman!" called out Jason Grace from the audience.

Bast rolled her eyes while saying, "Okay, so you are a Roman, same difference really. Anyways, I hope all of you will find your true love like my kitten, Carter, did after I sing my song for tonight."

Everyone (except the Aphrodite campers) groaned.

Bast stood impressively sexy as the beat of her song started to play. When the goddess felt that the time was right, she raised the mike to her mouth and started to sing.

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan  
>nyan nyan nyan nyan<br>nyan nyan nyan nyan  
>nyan nyan nyan nyan<br>nyan nyan nyan nyan  
>nyan nyan nyan nyan<br>nyan nyan nyan nyan  
>nyan nyan nyan nyan<br>nyan nyan nyan nyan  
>nyan nyan nyan nyan<br>nyan nyan nyan nyan  
>nyan nyan nyan nyan<br>nyan nyan nyan nyan  
>nyan nyan nyan nyan<br>nyan nyan nyan nyan  
>nyan nyan nyan nyan <em>(1,000,000x)

At the end of the song, Bast bowed to the crowd but no one was applauding. The entire audience had fainted from listening to Bast's song for five hours straight.

Bast shrugged when she noticed this and flew out of the amphitheater with a rainbow trail following her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The "Nyan Cat Song" belongs to Christopher Torres.**

**Whoa, the end is coming soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story.**


	18. Song 15

**Song #15**

* * *

><p><strong>On Mount Olympus...<strong>

Aphrodite was frustrated.

"This is stupid," she muttered angrily under her breath, "I did everything I could, but nothing is making my brilliant plan work."

"Maybe that's because you didn't consider that singing songs doesn't exactly create love," said a voice in front of her.

"Get out of my room, Apollo," growled Aphrodite.

"Hey, I'm just saying," said Apollo as he turned to leave Aphrodite's room.

After making sure Apollo was nowhere near her room, Aphrodite quickly shut her bedroom door and sat on her heart-shaped bed to muse on her problems.

"Why won't my plan work?" she thought once more in her head, "I always seen them work in TV shows and fanfiction stories."

"Well, think about it, girl," said her Super-Ego wisely, "TV shows and fanfiction stories are generally not realistic. Do you really think people can fall in love by singing karaoke songs to each other?"

Aphrodite thought about what her Super-Ego said and came only to one conclusion.

"You are wrong, wise me!" she cried out loud to her room while standing up from her bed, "You are very wrong! I will prove it to you tonight that love _can_ be found by singing stupid karaoke songs!"

Aphrodite stood for a minute before muttering, "First sign of madness: I talk to myself."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...at Camp Half-Blood<strong>

Christopher Rodriguez and his half-siblings were watching a large screen TV in their cabin. Needless to say, they were all entertained by the show they were watching.

_"Amon! I have come to defeat you with my magical powers!"_

_"Hmph, Avatar Korra, do you truly think that mastering all four elements can stop me!"_

_"Yeah, you are so going down!"_

_"Really? But first, let me reveal to you my true identity!"_

_"What the...Who are you?"_

_"Avatar Korra, behind the mask, I am-"_

"Chris!"

The show ended, leaving all of the Hermes campers confused.

"Did Amon just say that his true name is Chris?" said Travis while he scratched his head.

"Chris!" called the voice once again.

"What the?" exclaimed Travis' brother, Connor, "I thought the show ended already!"

"Wait a minute," said Chris, who was looking out one of the cabin windows, "I think someone is calling my name."

The Hermes camper quickly ran out of his cabin to look for the mysterious caller. It was not until he reached the camp woods did he finally find the caller.

"Psssst, Chris," said the caller behind one of the trees, "Over here."

Chris rolled his eyes as he ran towards the caller.

"Gods, what the Hades do you-" started Chris in an irritated voice to the caller. That was when he realized whom he was talking to.

The caller was none other than the goddess of beauty and love, Aphrodite. The gorgeous goddess gave a small grin to the awestruck Chris, who almost fainted out of sheer surprise.

"Chris, are you okay?" asked the goddess as the Hermes camper kept staring at her.

Chris finally blinked and answered with, "I'm okay."

Aphrodite leaned very close to Chris and whispered, "I need to ask you a favor."

After Aphrodite told Chris what she wanted from him, the Hermes camper took a step back from the goddess before saying, "Are you sure that Clarisse will like that song?"

Aphrodite gave Chris a glamorous smile that he couldn't refuse and said to him, "Of course she will. After you sing that song, Clarisse is going to totally love you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later at Song Night...<strong>

Drew walked unto the stage while holding hands with Jason Grace and yelled, "Are you ready for another super-special-awesome night of Song Night?"

"YEAH!" screamed Aphrodite, who suddenly appeared on the stage next to her daughter.

"Mom," said Drew in a surprised voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just want to watch tonight's Song Night, dear," answered Aphrodite with a stunning smile.

"But mom, all of the Song Nights were disasters," said Drew slowly.

"Not this one," said Aphrodite confidently, "I'm sure of it!"

The goddess stood on the stage for a while, beaming at the audience.

"Mom, you need to get off the stage so we can start," said Drew in an exasperated manner.

Aphrodite gave her daughter an apologetic grin and flew off the stage. The goddess then proceeded to sit next to Percy Jackson, who didn't look happy with the seating arrangement.

"Are you and Annabeth still together?" she asked the son of Poseidon.

"We almost weren't," answered Percy coldly.

Aphrodite smiled at Percy's answers; she was still glad that she at least had Percabeth. Of course, she had Drason too, but truthfully, Aphrodite didn't like the relationship. The goddess had intended for Jason to be with either Reyna or Piper, but alas, Jason had to choose Drew.

While the goddess mused on her favorite couples, Drew announced to the audience, "Our first singer is going to be Christopher Rodriguez!"

The audience clapped half-heartily as Chris walked onto the stage and Drew walked off the stage.

Before Chris began his performance, he took the mike and said, "I dedicate this song to my wonderful girlfriend, Clarisse La Rue, who I hope will like this song."

Aphrodite winked at Chris as his song's beat began to play. Chris timed the beats before he started to sing.

**Chris**  
><em>See I never thought that I could walk through fire<em>  
><em>I never thought that I could take the burn<em>  
><em>I never had the strength to take it higher<em>  
><em>Until I reached the point of no return<em>

_And there's just no turning back_  
><em>When your heart's under attack<em>  
><em>Gonna give everything I have<em>  
><em>It's my destiny<em>

_I will never say never! (I will fight)_  
><em>I will fight till forever! (make it right)<em>  
><em>Whenever you knock me down<em>  
><em>I will not stay on the ground<em>  
><em>Pick it up<em>  
><em>Pick it up<em>  
><em>Pick it up<em>  
><em>Pick it up up up<em>  
><em>And never say never<em>

_Ne-Never say never(Never)_  
><em>Ne-Never say never(Never)<em>  
><em>Ne-Never say never(Never)<em>  
><em>I never thought I could feel this power<em>  
><em>I never thought that I could feel this free<em>  
><em>I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower<em>  
><em>And I'm fast enough to run across the sea<em>

_And there's just no turning back_  
><em>When your heart's under attack<em>  
><em>Gonna give everything I have<em>  
><em>'cause this is my destiny<em>

_I will never say never! (I will fight)_  
><em>I will fight till forever! (make it right)<em>  
><em>Whenever you knock me down<em>  
><em>I will not stay on the ground<em>  
><em>Pick it up<em>  
><em>Pick it up<em>  
><em>Pick it up<em>  
><em>Pick it up, up, up<em>  
><em>And never say never<em>

At this point, everyone in the audience, except for Aphrodite and Clarisse, was laughing their heads off at Chris's song. Clarisse had her head covered in her hands as if she didn't want to see Chris' face. Meanwhile, Aphrodite was wondering why the demigods were laughing.

On the stage, Apollo suddenly appeared next to Chris and started to sing _his _part of the song.

**Apollo**  
><em>Here we go!<em>  
><em>Guess who?<em>  
><em>Pa and Cr!<em>  
><em>I gotcha lil bro<em>  
><em>I can handle him<em>  
><em>Hold up, aight?<em>  
><em>I can handle him<em>

_Now he's bigger than me_  
><em>Taller than me<em>  
><em>And he's older than me<em>  
><em>And stronger than me<em>  
><em>And his arms a little bit longer than me<em>  
><em>But he ain't on a JB song with me!<em>

_I be trying a chill_  
><em>They be trying to sour the thrill<em>  
><em>No pun intended, was raised by the power of Will<em>

_Like Luke with the force, when push comes to shove_  
><em>Like Kobe in the 4th, ice water with blood<em>

_I gotta be the best, and yes_  
><em>We're the flyest<em>  
><em>Like David and Goliath<em>  
><em>I conquered the giant<em>  
><em>So now I got the world in my hand<em>  
><em>I was born from two stars<em>  
><em>So the moon's where I land (I'm gone!)<em>

**Chris**_  
>I will never say never! (I will fight)<em>  
><em>I will fight till forever! (make it right)<em>  
><em>Whenever you knock me down<em>  
><em>I will not stay on the ground<em>  
><em>Pick it up<em>  
><em>Pick it up<em>  
><em>Pick it up<em>  
><em>Pick it up, up, up<em>  
><em>And never say never<em>

_I will never say never! (I will fight)_  
><em>I will fight till forever! (make it right)<em>  
><em>Whenever you knock me down<em>  
><em>I will not stay on the ground<em>  
><em>Pick it up<em>  
><em>Pick it up<em>  
><em>Pick it up,<em>  
><em>Pick it up, up, up<em>  
><em>And never say never<em>

At the end of the song, everyone in the audience, including Aphrodite and Clarisse, threw trash at the two singers.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night...<strong>

"Clarisse, please!"

"Forget it, Rodriguez, you embarrassed the Hades out of me."

"Please don't dump me; it wasn't my fault."

Meanwhile, Aphrodite was also having an argument with Apollo.

"You told me that everyone liked _Never Say Never_!"

"I was _assuming _that everyone liked _Never Say Never_."

"Damn you, Apollo! How can you say everyone liked that song if it was written by your stupid son, Justin Beiber?"

"Hey! I wasn't the one who created _Song_ _Night _in the first place!"

"It was a great idea except _you _ruined it with your stupid songs!"_  
><em>

"...Aphrodite, are you okay?"

"Go away! *sob* My wonderful plan is already ruined beyond repair! Just go away!"

Apollo approached Aphrodite, despite her cries that she wanted to be left alone, and gently hugged her. At first, Aphrodite tried to force him off, but eventually, she gave in to him and let him comfort her.

The campers looked at the two gods strangely as they walked back to their respective cabins.

When all the campers finally went to bed, the two gods were alone in the dim amphitheater, the only source of light being one of the dancing torches that hung around the amphitheater.

It was only a matter of time before Aphrodite stopped crying and got a grip on herself. When she was finally calm, she said to Apollo, "I apologize for lashing out at you before, Apollo. It wasn't really your fault."

Even though she couldn't see that easily in the dark, she could imagine Apollo smiling as he said, "Well, I _was _the father of Beiber."

Aphrodite grinned reluctantly at Apollo's words and then said, "I guess I need to end this Song Night business, huh?"

"Yeah," agreed Apollo, "Frankly, it wasn't a good idea in the first place. I think I already told you earlier that singing songs..."

"...Doesn't exactly create love," finished Aphrodite, "Yeah, I know now."

Apollo flashed an annoying smirk at the goddess of love as she admitted finally that her Song Night plan was rubbish.

"You want to get something to drink on Olympus?" the sun god then asked.

"I would _love _to," replied Aphrodite, who batted her eyes at Apollo.

Apollo gave the goddess a strange look as they both picked themselves off the ground and disappeared in bright flashes of light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "Never Say Never" is by Justin Bieber.**

**I can't believe that I got through all fifteen songs; it's just a good thing that I didn't make this 150 songs.**

**There's still an epilogue after this, so be sure to stick around for the super-special-awesome conclusion and also, the Stoll brothers' banned song list. **

**For you PJO Karaoke Fic writers, singing doesn't exactly create love. ;)**


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: This is it. The last chapter of this story.**

** I will like to thank everyone who alerted/reviewed/favorited/read this story. Seriously, you guys rock. I didn't really expect this story to be popular with its shameless parodying of a typical PJO Karaoke fic.**

**Anyways, until we meet again. **

**Oh yeah, you should play the_ YMCA _song while you read this chapter...and watch _Legend of Korra _afterwards.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

It was a surprise to all the campers, Hunters, and Chiron when Aphrodite appeared in the mess hall during lunchtime. Everyone stared at her as she walked towards the top table where Chiron and Dionysus sat.

"What is it this time, Lady Aphrodite?" asked Chiron politely as the goddess neared his table.

"I just need to announce something," replied Aphrodite curtly.

The goddess of love then turned away from Chiron and to the rest of Camp Half-Blood...

* * *

><p>After Aphrodite left, the entire mess hall burst into cheers. Soon, nothing was heard except for the happy cries and screams of most of the campers and all of the Hunters.<p>

"YEAH! NO MORE SONG NIGHTS!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WE WILL BE SINGING THE REGULAR CAMPFIRE SONGS AGAIN!"

"NO MORE STUPID DISASTERS!"

"NO MORE APOLLO!"

Despite the fact that the mess hall was chaotic, Chiron had to smile reluctantly, for he was secretly glad that he no longer had to update the banned song list and the guidelines every morning.

On the other hand, Dionysus was not amused by the noise of the campers and the Hunters, but he just sighed as everyone in the mess hall started to link hands and sing _YMCA_.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Artemis came into camp to pick up her Hunters. That was when Thalia, whose eyesight recovered greatly while she was at the hospital wing, stopped chatting with her friends and began making her way to her patron goddess, along with the rest of the Hunters.<p>

Her friends shouted farewells at her as she walked back to Artemis.

As she waved back to her friends, Thalia thought to herself, "Where is Jason? He has been missing all this time."

That question was quickly answered as she saw Jason and Drew run out of the Big House on her left. Jason then noticed his sister and stopped Drew in order to wave a goodbye to Thalia.

"See you later, Thalia," said Jason as Drew pulled him into the direction of the Aphrodite cabin.

Thalia waved back, amused by Jason's new relationship with Drew. She watched Jason and Drew run into the Aphrodite cabin before leaving with Artemis and the rest of the Hunters.

"Nice to have you back, Thalia," said Artemis as she jogged next to the daughter of Zeus, "I hope you are up for the new Hunt I have in mind."

"What's that?" asked Thalia.

Artemis grinned evilly at her as she answered, "Oh, we are going to hunt Hermes."

Meanwhile, over their heads was a blur, flying with a bag of drachmas in one hand.

"I can't believe that son of Jupiter found my lost jackpot," the blur said to himself.

Hermes stopped talking to himself as he sped himself up to hypersonic speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Connor and his brother, Travis, had Chiron's banned song list. It wasn't that hard to steal as Chiron always put them up next to the amphitheater. Both of them knew that because Song Night was going to be permanently canceled from the camp schedule, they were holding the last copy of the banned songs list.

"What do you want to do with this?" said Travis to his almost identical brother.

"I dunno," replied Connor.

"I know what you can do with it."

The two Hermes campers turned around to the voice and saw that it came from Taylur, an Apollo camper.

"What can we do with it?" asked Travis again.

Taylur smiled mischievously as she said, "We make our own list and sing all those banned songs at the singalong tonight."

It was almost dinner when the three of them finished the list. It looked like this.

* * *

><p><strong>15 Songs We Aren't Allowed to Sing on Song Night<strong>

1. I will not sing _Baby _to torment the audience.

2. Nor will I sing _Friday_.

3. _Nyan Cat _is not an actual song and I will not use it as an excuse to sing one word for five hours._  
><em>

4. _Class of 3000 _is not acceptable either.

5. I will not sing the _Mysterious Ticking Noise _and bring an actual time bomb.

6. Rickrolling the audience is not funny and should not be encouraged.

7. Singing _I Will Make a Man Out of You _to the Hunters is not a good idea.

8. Dressing up as a Hunter and singing _I Kissed a Girl _is not a good idea either.

9. I will not frighten the younger campers with _Doctor Online_.

10. I will not sing _I'm Sexy and I Know It _and strip in front of the audience.

11. I will not sing _Gotta Catch 'Em All _and cause nostalgia floods.

12. I am not allowed to sing _Thriller _and raise dancing zombies back from the dead.

13. Singing _Fuck You_ to my ex-girlfriend is not a good way to get back with her.

14. I will not sing _Leather Pants_, especially when I stole someone's pair.

15. _Never Say Never _is a bad song to sing to your crush. Nuff said.

* * *

><p>Later, during the first returning campfire singalong, Travis managed to stop Will Solace from starting and persuaded him to let the Hermes camper sing the first fifteen songs.<p>

"What are you going to sing first?" asked the Apollo camper when he handed his guitar to Travis.

Travis flashed a smile at Taylur and Connor and said quietly, "_Baby_."

Let's just say that the campfire singalong didn't go too well after that...

**The End**


End file.
